


Cherry and Friends Meet Igor

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Igor (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sometime before Halloween, Cherry and her friends get involved in yet another new adventure. This time, they visit The Kingdom of Malaria where they meet a hunchbacked lab assistant named Igor who wants to do his own thing rather than living in the shadow of his mad scientist master. The friends then work together to help him out with his brand new and personal invention.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at school, not too long before Halloween as it was the wicked tenth month of the year, October and close to a certain birthday, to a perky goth who would live up to the "perky" in her social class since those were the only times of the year she was ever really happy, and for our young adventurers they were having their science class. Most of the class listened to what the teacher had to tell them as they sat at their respective tables with their lab partners.

"Be very careful with what you mix and add, children," The teacher warned. "The slightest miscalculation could have dangerous consequences."

"Someone else better mix this," Cherry said to herself. "I'll just screw everything up."

"Okay." Lionel replied as he took the chemicals and began to pour them in, one-by-one.

Cherry nodded as this looked so far so good.

"See? No harm done." Lionel smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry replied. "So, uh, do you have any Halloween costume plans this year? I'm thinking of being like a vampiress or an evil queen or something."

"Ooooh~" Lionel grinned eagerly. "I'm probably gonna be a shogun."

"Knowing Atticus... Either Superman or a Super Saiyan..." Cherry commented. "Hard to say with Mo though."

"And now your partner must add the next substance, but choose wisely." The teacher warned as he added a red-colored mixture into his own beaker.

The other students nodded as they copied him. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, but Cherry didn't notice, there was a glowing red liquid in a test tube that she picked up and went to use to add into the mixture since everyone else used the same red mixture, though hers was much different and she didn't even seem to notice anything different.

Lionel gulped nervously. "Brace for impact."

"Hey, everyone else is adding red, what could happen?" Cherry shrugged as she added the drop into the mixture.

Then suddenly, the beaker began to glow after the red drop was rippled inside of the mixture.

"Whoa! Their beaker is glowing!" A kid called out from his seat.

"That's... Not supposed to happen..." The teacher said nervously.

"But you all did it!" Cherry defended. "I did exactly what you guys did! Ugh! Why does it always have to happen to _me_?!"

"The liquid you added was glowing, the others weren't," Lionel replied. "So please button your beak and HIT THE DIRT!" He quickly pulled her into a nearby closet to shield against the potential explosion.

The other students soon screamed and ran away out of the classroom and soon... **KABOOOOOM!** Cherry grimaced as she was hugged up against Lionel before she opened one eye and stepped back from him, trying to look casual and calm. The classroom was nearly all damaged, luckily there wasn't a fire, but the school received quite a bit of damage.

"Heh... No doubt we'll have to leave school for a while..." Cherry chuckled weakly.

"Or a couple of weeks," Lionel replied. "Whaddya say we go find the others?"

Sure..." Cherry nodded. "Ugh... Erm... Kinda cramped in here..."

Suddenly, both of them suddenly fell out of the closet together and on the hard linoleum floor.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned, but she wasn't hurt too bad. "Hopefully this doesn't go on my permanent record."

Lionel helped her to her feet and on her way. The hallway seemed to be a little creepy when it was nearly burnt and singed and the hallways were nearly empty, except for two people at the end of the hallway which were Atticus and Mo.

"Daugh..." Cherry grimaced nervously.

"Come on an adventure with us, Cherry," Atticus and Mo spoke in a creepy monotoned unison like the twins from The Shining. "Forever and ever and ever."

"Stop doing that!" Lionel yelled.

"So, did you guys hear that explosion?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it came from nowhere." Mo added.

"Well... Not from nowhere... I guess I'm partially responsible." Cherry shrugged bashfully.

"Well, whatever happens, happens," Lionel shrugged. "We may as well go home. Anyone seen Thor?"

The group looked at each other.

"...Okay, we have about 10 seconds to get out of here before-" Cherry began.

"Hello, children!~" A familiar voice called.

"D'oh..." Cherry groaned as sweat rolled down her face.

"Gor-blimey..." Lionel remarked. "Don't tell me who it is."

"Hey, kids." Drell said as he showed up with Thor who looked as happy and excited as a puppy.

"Hi!" Thor beamed.

The others grumbled out a greeting.

"... _You_ made me cause that explosion." Cherry narrowed her eyes at the adult warlock in accusatory.

"What a smart kid you are," Drell replied. "But yes, I did, I had to get you out of school for a little while."

"Fine; another mission, right?" Lionel replied. "Seems like that'd be the only reason for this to happen."

"It might be good for a couple of you..." Drell said innocently.

"Whatever it is, just make it quick." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You're going to The Kingdom of Malaria," Drell informed. "It's a very special world... How familiar are you all with the tales of Dr. Victor Frankenstein?"

Cherry and Atticus looked a bit deadpan as that felt obvious to them.

"Well, you're not seeing him anyway, you're seeing a different doctor, hopefully you get there before his new apprentice shows up, but you're going to see a man by the name of Dr. Glickenstein." Drell then told them, deciding to ignore his own question and their responses.

"Oooookay," Cherry replied. "Wonder what's gonna go down today...?"

"You're going to be helping out his failure as a lab assistant." Drell said.

"Lemme guess, his name is Igor?" Cherry smirked then.

"Actually, yes." Drell nodded.

"...What?" Cherry asked, surprised. "Dude, that was a sarcastic quip. I was kidding."

"Well, I was not." Drell smirked.

"As in, that is his legal name?" Lionel replied.

"Again, yes." Drell nodded.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly.

"Igors are a special species that live to serve mad scientists all over the place," Drell explained. "It's part of their DNA."

"Didn't see that one coming." Atticus replied.

"Yes, and they're a bit easier to stomach than the Minions." Drell agreed before mumbling to himself.

"Lucky us! Maybe these guys won't have some annoying made-up language!" Lionel chuckled. "...Right?"

Drell slowly blinked.

"Right?" Lionel asked.

"Eh, I doubt the Igors are that annoying, but the point is, you're going for one Igor who is very different from the others." Drell then told them.

"But of course," Cherry remarked. "Sort of my life these days... Wake up, go to school, go to some other world... I know the drill."

"Well, we should at least get a move on," Atticus replied. "The sooner, the better; right?"

"So, you got a portal for us or what?" Cherry asked.

"Sure," Drell replied before snapping his fingers. "Oh, and Junior?"

"Yeah?" Thor beamed at his uncle.

"You can come too as long as you promise to be mature." Drell told him.

"Sure I'm mature!" Thor scoffed and laughed. "Plus I love scary movies. I've seen Ghostbusters like 10 times and I even tried to take Phoebe to see The Great Pumpkin with that Linus van Pelt kid."

"...Oh, good grief..." Lionel sighed as they all entered the portal.

Drell nodded as he soon let them get going. They were soon on the way to the Kingdom of Malaria where there was a weather forecast of 100% chance of horror and they would find out more about the name Igor as they would leave home for yet another brand new adventure.

* * *

On the way though, as they took a portal into the kingdom, there was a young girl, wearing a white lab coat with white pants and boots with purple hair that was tied into pigtails and she appeared to be around the age of 7. Though she was a little girl, she had a manic grin on her face as she was excited to start an internship that she had signed up for and had many beakers, bottles, and books with her and some vampire bats hung around her since they liked her company.

"Aren't you a little young to be an intern for a professional mad scientist?" A redheaded teenage girl with her hair in a bun, who wore glasses with dark green eyes behind them, in a yellow long-sleeved top with a dark green skirt, white socks, and black shoes, asked the young girl.

"No..." The young girl began before subverting the popular answer to that question. "You are never too young."

The redhead shrugged and went back to work. The purple-haired girl grinned as the bus soon made it into the kingdom and she was excited to get to work. The portal from Greendale soon opened up in front of someone's castle and let the kids out after dropping them off before it disappeared again.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Thor asked.

"It better be," Cherry replied. "Otherwise, we're lost."

"Let's just hope it is then." Atticus said before he went to take a look through one of the windows.

Inside, there appeared to be a short, hunchbacked man who was trying to work on something when Atticus peeked in.

"What do you see?" Cherry asked.

"Either one of the Igors that Drell told us about or we're in an alternate adventure of The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Atticus replied.

"Igors aren't allowed to invent," said the man as he kept writing. "But I work on my projects in secret. And this new one is gonna prove that I'm the biggest evil genius of them all! And not just another..."

" **I-GORRRRRRR!** " shouted a voice.

"That must be the good doctor..." Lionel remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, he sounds like a joy." Cherry deadpanned.

The group decided to watch with Atticus to see what would happen.

* * *

"Once they see what I can do, I'll have a whole new life, and I'll never have to answer to another master again." The small man continued to say to himself as he soon rushed off to go and see the man who was in charge of him.

"I guess that freaky looking guy is his master." Thor said as they saw a tall, frail, and spiny man who looked sharp and very aggravated about something.

"He looks very aggravated about something." Atticus said.

"Ya don't say, Master Detective!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Master-" Igor began to his doctor superior, sounding like a normal person at first.

"What did you say?" Dr. Glickenstein glared at him like he said something wrong.

"Oh! I mean..." Igor gulped nervously before he changed his voice to sound a little like Peter Lorre. "Sorry, Master. I was in the bathroom. Had a bat stuck in the belfry, if you know what I mean, Master."

"I don't want to hear your toilet memoirs, you creh-tin!" Dr. Glickenstein spat. "I give you five minutes a week to handle your business! I'm NOT running a resort here!"

"No wonder he wants to get out on his own," Lionel muttered. "This guy's a prick!"

"And you think Uncle's strict." Thor said to Cherry.

"I'd prefer your uncle over this bozo." Cherry replied.

"Now get over there and... Pull the switch!" Dr. Glickenstein announced as the hunchbacked man went into position.

"Yes, Master!" Igor stated before he did what he was told, obeying the taller and more commanding man.

And so, when the switch was pulled, the machine began to activate as electricity flowed through the air as another part of the machine began to whir and turn.

"Yes! Yes! YEEEEEES!" Dr. Glickenstein grinned in excitement as the machine charged up and all around with a maniacal laugh. "Who's the failure NOW, Mother?!"

However, the machine started to get a bit haywire and that set an alarm to go off which wasn't a good sign as the machine soon powered down.

"Mummy, Mummy, you were right!" Dr. Glickenstein soon groaned and cried in dismay, throwing a bit of a temper tantrum like a toddler. "I was never meant to be a scientist. I should have been a plumber like you!"

Igor scoffed. "First time you've been right all day..." he muttered.

"You!" Dr. Glickenstein told Igor. "Go find me a 16-gigawatt temporal transducer!"

"Excuse me, Master, don't you mean 21-gigawatt?" Igor asked.

" _You're_ correcting _me_?!" Dr. Glickenstein spat as he grabbed Igor and threw him across the room, knocking over some items. "Strike! I should do more improv..." he muttered as he left the room.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Oh, and by the way, if my new intern shows up, tell her I'll be right with her soon." Dr. Glickenstein then added.

"Erm... New intern?" Igor asked.

"Yes, she's a very skilled and highly-trained individual for her age and I trust she might even better than you someday," Dr. Glickenstein smirked. "She should be arriving very soon, I have very high expectations for her. Especially since the Science Fair is coming in about a week."

"Erm, yes, Master..." Igor nodded as he slowly came up from the shambles.

Dr. Glickenstein nodded as he soon stormed out of the room.

"A new intern?" Cherry asked. "Whoever she is, she's probably the nastiest girl around."

Igor grunted as he got to his feet. "Oh, my hunch..." he winced as he readjusted himself. "Ah, there she goes; muuuch better."

* * *

"Good evening, frieeeeends~" sang a voice from a nearby rabbit with blood-red irises, as he released a chain, dropping a massive steel ball on his own body.

Cherry blinked at that, looking interested in the rabbit, who seemed to be a little suicidal.

The rabbit was instantly flattened before suddenly popping back to normal which seemed to disappoint him. "Will nothing end this vicious cycle?" he then grumbled in frustration.

"Somehow, I feel like I can relate to this bunny." Cherry commented.

"Whoa... Hey! Y-You gotta get out of here!" Igor said once he saw that there was someone at the window.

"Oh, uh, don't mind us," Atticus smiled nervously. "We're just observing."

"Oh..." Igor replied. "Well, okay. The rabbit is Scamper; my most successful creation. I made him immortal... Which is a hassle, since he wants to die. I also made him talk, which is a hassle for me since he never shuts up."

"I dunno," said Cherry. "He seems okay by me."

"Uh... Who are all of you anyway?" Igor asked the others.

The others soon gave a bit of a long introduction about who they were, though it wouldn't take as long as you would think since it was just them and not a large group of extras who would disappear mid-way through because of lazy writing/editing.

"Are any of you the intern that's coming?" Igor asked then.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Mo shook her head. "We're just adventurers."

"No fair!" A new voice soon piped up from the back. "You wasted your immortality formula on the wrong guy, Igor."

Nearby was a robot with a brain in a jar on his head.

"Who's that?" asked Lionel.

"That's Brain, one of my other inventions," Igor replied. "Legend has it when the smartest man in the world died, they put his brain in a jar. This is not that brain."

"I wanna live forever!" Brain whined. "I got plans! And dreams! And a squeaky wheel."

"Really, Brain?" asked Scamper. "You want to be trapped in an endless, existential nightmare, forced to keep living, even though life is meaningless and nothing matters?"

"Jeez, that rabbit is more of a downer than you are." Thor exclaimed.

"I still like him, even if he's a bit of a bummer, and that means a lot coming from me." Cherry remarked.

"It certainly does." Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Possibly..." Brain said to Scamper before looking confused. "What exactly did you say?"

"Too bad he wasted his intelligence formula on me, too, Brain," Scamper retorted before smirking. "Or should I say 'Brian'?"

"Hey! I was in a hurry!" Brain retorted as he rubbed across his jar with the name "BRIAN" on it. "Stupid permanent marker."

"Enough!" Igor told them. "The Evil Science Fair is in a week, and Glickenstein is gonna lose again."

"Okay, I get it. You want me to fix his invention," Brain then said as he looked through a collection of tools, looking for the ones that he had wanted. "Now, I'll just need a screwdriver, some nails, and my bag of marbles."

"And people say I have a dumb brain." Thor muttered to himself.

"Don't touch his invention, Brain." Igor warned.

"Fine!" The robot scoffed. "You don't want the benefit of my brainpower? Then farewell, Igor; like a gentle faun, I shall leave this meadow." But as he tried to leave, he crashed into a tool and fell on his back.

Thor just sighed and rolled his eyes. Igor soon opened up a closet to take out some supplies as Scamper sat in there, holding a stick of dynamite in his mouth, ready to blow up.

"On second thought, maybe I'll stick around, so I can watch Mr. Smarty-Hunch fix Glickenstein's invention." Brain soon said before Igor closed the door as the explosion went off.

"I could, but you know what would happen if I did!" Igor said before he opened the door as Scamper's hat was left behind on the shelves and the rabbit was gone, though, within a few more moments, he suddenly reappeared, much to his dismay. "The same thing he'd do if he found out I invented you two. He'd recycle me. Can you imagine being chopped up and used for body parts and God knows what else?"

"Horrible," Scamper rolled his eyes as he drank a bottle of poison before groaning and gagging as he suddenly fell over, but he was still alive. "Dang it! Still here."

"You shouldn't want to die, you should enjoy life and live it to the fullest." Atticus said to the rabbit.

"Listen, kid, life ain't a fairy tale where you just sing some stupid song where all your dreams come true," Scamper rolled his eyes. "Try living as long as I have with no end to it no matter what you do and then try talking to me. I dare ya."

"I guess he's been screwed over too often," Lionel replied. "So naturally he developed a jaded worldview; becoming immortal is like the biggest middle finger for someone who's suicidal."

"I suppose that's a fair point." Atticus had to admit.

"Not everybody is as positive or innocent as you, Nancy," Cherry told him. "Sometimes people just live in a world of darkness and nothing pull them back out once they enter."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Atticus replied. "Sorry for trying to look on the bright side."

"If I had _my_ shot, I could be the greatest evil scientist Malaria has ever seen," Igor remarked as he sat by the windowsill. "They'd all cheer _my_ name, just like they do for the great Dr. Schadenfreude!"

"Heh... That's a name I like." Cherry smirked a bit.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked deadpan at him.

* * *

A bus was soon coming over to Dr. Glickenstein's castle as the young purple-haired girl was shown to be stepping off it and rolled over her wagon of mad scientist supplies before she pulled on the knocker and clacked it a few times. "I hope _my_ Igor is all right with waiting back home, but I don't want to cause confusion for him... He's a nice Lab assistant and means well, but still." she said to herself.

"Who could that be?" Thor wondered.

"Girl Scout cookies?" Mo shrugged with a guess.

"Ooh, I hope so," Thor smirked. "I could go for a box of Thin Mints right about now."

"Oh, good grief..." Lionel sighed as he went to the door and opened it. "...can I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Dr. Glickenstein?" The girl asked.

"Yeah?" Lionel replied. "Who may I say is coming?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," The girl said before taking out a business card with a crayon drawing of herself with her name, home address, and phone number. "Francine K. Stein, but call me Franny: Little girl, yet professional, and hoping to learn more, mad scientist."

"Well, then right this way," Lionel replied, widening the doorway a bit so Franny could enter the residence.

"Thank you." Franny nodded as she soon stepped inside with her wagon.

"...Uh, you're the mad scientist intern?" Cherry asked Franny. "But you're only in... Kindergarten?" she then added as a guess as she wasn't sure how old the purple-haired girl was.

"I am _7_ ," Franny clarified. "And you're never too young to work with mad science. I've been using remote controls and chemicals since ever since I could walk."

"Whoa." Atticus replied.

"And you must be the Igor." Franny said as she faced the hunchbacked man.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's me," Igor said to her. "You have an impressive record though for someone your age."

"I guess to her, hearts and kidneys are tinker toys." Cherry remarked.

"Sure seems that way," Atticus replied.

"Where is the doctor?" Franny demanded.

"He'll probably be back later," Igor said to her. "But yes, I suppose you have your own lab assistant named Igor?"

"Yes, but he's back home, and he's not exactly pure Lab," Franny replied, talking about a dog though. "He's also part poodle, part Chihuahua, part beagle, part spaniel, part shepherd and part some weasely thing that isn't even a dog."

"Ohh... He's a _dog_..." Atticus then said.

"Affirmative," Franny nodded. "I figured coming to a place like this would be too much for him, so he's back home with my annoying pet monkey of a little brother and parents while I stay here to learn from a true master to improve on my mad science."

"Nice to meet you, then," Cherry replied. "Figure you can hang around and wait for the doc to return from his business..."

Franny nodded.

"You don't wanna take over the world, do you?" Mo asked.

"Nah, I'm not into that whole game, I just love the craft," Franny clarified. "But you guys seem a lot more interesting than the kids I go to school with who usually see me as an outsider and too strange, even for them. Miss Shelley, my teacher, says not to worry about it though."

"Well... It's good to see that even though you're a bit wicked and malicious, you don't have those intentions," Cherry said. "You remind me a little of myself when I was your age though. I was an outsider that no one understood either, so I spent most of my time alone with books."

"Well, that's pretty cool to know." Lionel replied as he sat down with a comic.

Franny soon went to get settled in as Igor soon introduced her to Scamper and Brain.

"Anything good, li'l buddy?" Thor asked as he lay down beside Lionel to check out the comic.

"Mostly Ninja Turtles," Lionel replied. "I'm just kinda chilling back here."

"I guess we could just try to hang out before Dr. Whackadoodle comes back." Cherry suggested.

"You do that, I'll try to hang out over here," Franny nodded as she got settled in. "Probably better than that quiet brainiac I met on the bus earlier."

"Yeah?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, she had red hair and looked like a librarian and even questioned if I was old enough to be a mad scientist or not," Franny snorted and rolled her eyes. "We'll probably never see her again."

"Yeah, she'll probably lock you in a dungeon just for talking while she's reading a book." Cherry snarked with a smirk.

* * *

**_A LITTLE WHILE LATER..._ **

Dr. Glickenstein returned and Igor had to go and get the temporal transducers while he looked over his invention blueprints. Franny was beside him as she helped out while Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Thor were just hanging out.

"Hi, there!" A pudgy Swiss Miss beamed as she soon came over to see Dr. Glickenstein, ignoring everything else. "Look, it's your little girlfriend, Heidi. You take a cocoa break, and I'll guard your plans for your new invention."

"No, wait! You'll spill on my plans," Dr. Glickenstein yelped as he kept his blueprints away from her, glaring slightly. "Heidi, you're not careful enough! You're so sloppy sometimes."

"Oh, Poopshkin. I went to the evil bookstore and got you an inspirational poster," Heidi beamed as she brought out a "Hang in There, Baby" poster that had a noose around the cat's neck, a dark twist on the classic image. "It's a little kitten! To remind you to always take time in your day for a little torture."

"Heh... I'd like a poster like that for a college dorm room." Cherry chuckled at the black comedy.

Igor gazed over before he accidentally dropped the box full of transducers.

"My transducer!" Dr. Glickenstein exclaimed. "Time to go! I've got no time for cocoa or kittens!"

Igor gazed over before he accidentally dropped the box full of transducers.

"My transducer!" Dr. Glickenstein exclaimed. "Time to go! I've got no time for cocoa or kittens!" he crumpled up the poster and threw it aside before pushing Heidi aside. "I've got to work on my invention alone and in secret! Bon voyage!" he grabbed the box from Igor and went to his desk.

"Who doesn't like tortured kittens?" asked Heidi as Igor picked up the poster and uncrumpled it.

"...I like kittens." Igor simply stated.

Heidi just took the poster back. "I don't like dirty little hunch-people," she remarked disdainfully.

"Well, that was really uncalled for." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Stay out of this, young man." Heidi said as she pushed Cherry out of her way.

"Oof!" Cherry yelped as she fell to the floor until Lionel and Thor helped her back up to her feet.

"Great, Schadenfreude's gonna kill me." Heidi grumbled as she then stormed off.

"And why are there two transducers?" Dr. Glickenstein asked suspiciously as he took out two tubes.

"Master, the 21-gigawatt might be somewhat safer, I think." Igor replied nervously.

"Think? Igors don't think," Dr. Glickenstein glowered as he tossed the second transducer at his minion. "I'm using the 16-gigawatt, you fool! Now, get over there and pull the switch!" he then commanded.

Igor winced nervously, but he didn't go off right away.

"What are you waiting for?" Dr. Glickenstein prompted sharply.

"Yes, Master!" Igor replied as he soon ran off to do what was asked of him.

"Whatya think, Franny?" Atticus asked the little girl. "Will it work?"

"Hmm... According to my calculations, 16-gigawatt isn't enough," Franny remarked as she observed the invention. "You need to go bigger. At least four or five more should do the trick. Also, I can't stomach how my new mentor treats his lab assistant... I might be disappointed in MY Igor most of the time, but I would never treat him so carelessly, especially after my first meeting with him."

The machine soon roared to life, crackling with energy.

"Yes! YES!" Dr. Glickenstein exclaimed. "YEEEEEES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD you the 16 would work, you Igor!" he declared as he reached over to the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a ramshackle spacecraft. "Behold, my r-r-r-r-r-rocket ship! Born to stream through the world, unleashing pain and misery on EVERYONE! I named her after _YOU_ , Mother!" he cackled. "Now to take The Old Cow for a test drive!" he opened the door of the ship as the console was sputtering and sparking, and alarms were blaring like crazy.

"Everyone, take cover!" Lionel called as he pulled the others down behind another door.

"No, Master!" Igor exclaimed. "The rocket is going to-"

* * *

But before he could finish, the rocket went up in a tremendous explosion. When the dust cleared, all that remained of the "good" doctor was his right arm, which fell to the floor.

"...Uh, yeah. That." Igor concluded.

Atticus flinched and grimaced slightly.

"Is he...?" Mo asked.

"Looks like it." Thor nodded.

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda." Franny rolled her eyes, unfazed despite her young age.

"Finally," Scamper remarked. "Now I can throw out that rug in the foyer. That thing is hideous."

The others then gave him a look for that.

"We were all thinking it. I just said it." Scamper shrugged.

There was then a banging heard on the door.

"Oh, no, who's that?" Igor panicked. "What am I gonna do?"

"Relax, this is Glickenstein's castle and he doesn't have to open that door for anyone." Scamper reassured.

"Open for the King!" A voice called out on the other side.

"Except for the King, right?" Cherry asked the rabbit.

"Yeah... More or less." Scamper had to admit.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Brain then began to panic.

"He's here to see Glickenstein!" Igor panicked. "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth," Scamper replied casually. "And if he kills us, I'll come back and give you a beautiful funeral."

"Right, right. The truth, that's a good option," said Igor, as his mind raced to come up with a backup plan. "Right, right..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Glicky!" called a short man dressed in white cowboy clothing. "Glicky, my boy! Where's Glicky?"

"Your Highness, he's gone." Igor replied, slipping seamlessly back into the role of hapless assistant.

"Curse it! I need to see his invention," declared King Malbert. "Schadenfreude is getting too popular. The people might make HIM king! Someone has to beat him this year, with an invention more evil than his. Someone who can snatch Schadenfreude's number one position, and rub his face in number two!"

Scamper and Brain looked at each other, disgusted. "Ew!"

But Igor's face lit up. Now was his chance! "Your Highness, Dr. Glickenstein is creating life!"

King Malbert turned and walked back to Igor. "Did you say 'life'?" he asked.

"Yes," Igor nodded. "Thinking, breathing life that can destroy freely all on its own!"

"No Evil Scientist has ever been able to create life!" King Malbert exclaimed as he threw Igor into the air and caught him. "Oh, sure, they've mutated life; they've ended life," he continued as he slammed Igor around like a ragdoll. "They've blasted life into a million gooey pieces! But created life? A weapon like that would be the greatest Evil Invention of all time!"

"Of course! This is what I've been waiting for," King Malbert told him as he dropped Igor flat on the floor before getting up in his face firmly. "And it's your job to make sure nothing happens to Glickenstein or I'll throw you down the recycling chute and use your hunch as a speed bump!"

Igor gulped in fear at the threat.

"Oh, this is big. Schadenfreude's winning streak is over," King Malbert beamed as he soon walked right over Igor and went out the door with his entourage as they left the scene then. "Come on, boys! Let's go kick some old people."

Atticus soon helped Igor back up with a small, friendly smile.

"Ow!" Igor then yelped as he suddenly got slapped. "What is wrong with you?"

"That's for having a death wish," Scamper glared at him. "That's my thing."

"I doubt he's gonna die, Scamper." Thor remarked.

"That kid's right," Igor agreed. "For the first time ever, I'm gonna LIIIIIIIIVE!" he then exclaimed as he was pulled up to the highest window as he looked out to the night sky as a lightning streak shined through.

The lightning bolt then zapped inside and hit Cherry before making her fall over and twitch on the floor.

"Lucky." Scamper complained as he looked down at her.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to work."

"Is she okay?" Igor asked about Cherry. "I don't think she's immortal like Scamper."

"Just give her a few seconds." Atticus replied.

"So, why don't you tell us about _your_ invention, Igor?" Franny requested.

"I think it's going to be really interesting... Creating a new life... My own monster..." Igor said. "You know, like the original Igor did for _his_ master many centuries ago."

"Yowza!" Lionel exclaimed. "I never knew this Igor stuff went so far back."

"You'd be surprised." Franny nodded.

"Very well," Thor soon said with his hands on his hips. "I don't know how much we'll be able to, but we'll help out."

"Count me in," Franny agreed before crossing her arms and bearing a stoic glare on her face. "It's Mad Scientist time."

Igor soon opened up a hatch leading underground.

"What is this place, Igor?" Atticus asked.

"I sometimes come down here to think." Igor said as he began to climb down to show them around.

"Wow, how interesting," Scamper snarked. "What's next? You're gonna pull out a guitar and play us a song you wrote in college about being misunderstood?"

Igor smirked as he turned on the light, revealing his small workshop, then pulled a curtain back to reveal something. Scamper and Brain both shrieked in terror, seeing that the object was apparently a skull.

"I know, right?" Igor beamed. "And she's not even done yet!"

Scamper and Brain shrieked again.

"Well..." Lionel cracked his neck. "Let's make us a monster, then."

"Montage time!" Thor soon announced.

"Uh... Yeah..." Atticus and Mo said to him.

And so, they began to get to work as they were helping Igor create his very own monster which would take a lot of time and effort of course. Franny grinned as she had the most fun out of monster making and she was with people who understood her a little better than when she lived back home on Daffodil Street.

* * *

Some time had passed and it was now only five days until the Science Fair.

"Now, for the final and most crucial part." Franny said to Igor.

"Yes, the source of all the monster's power: the Evil Bone," Igor nodded as he took out tongs and carried a bone which was glowing with radioactive substance as Brain and Scamper began to bow loyally as he approached his covered up creation and slid the bone inside of the finger piece. "I have to hurry. It loses its power in the light."

Luckily, the bone was placed inside in time and the bone was covered up by the final finger.

"That's it," Igor soon said to the others. "Only one thing left to do."

"He said 'do'." Brain chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Because immaturity." Cherry shrugged.

"Nah, he's just stupid." Scamper replied.

Igor cleared his throat. "PULL... THE SWITCH!" he boomed, dramatically throwing his arms into the air.

So far, the only response was his echo.

Everyone else then looked all around and to each other, wondering what was supposed to happen.

Scamper was shown to be beside the switch, but he wasn't doing anything before he glared at the hunchbacked man. "Do _not_ yell at me..." he then told him firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just..." Igor said softly to the rabbit. "Pull the switch."

Scamper glared at him, still refusing to budge.

"... _Please_ pull the switch." Igor soon said with a groan.

"That's better." Scamper nodded as he soon got ready to do what was asked of him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Why does _he_ get to pull the switch?" Brain complained.

"Because I'm not an idiot, Brian." Scamper told him sardonically.

"My name is not Brian!" Brain glared.

"Then you must have his jar." Scamper retorted with a smirk.

"Okay, stop," Atticus told them. "Why don't you _both_ pull the switch?"

"Whoops." Scamper smirked dryly as he yanked the lever down.

"Hey! No fair!" Brain complained. "I want a do-over!"

The electrical energy surged as Lionel watched it jolting towards the monster's body.

"Riiise... RIIIIISE!" Igor soon commanded as the creature was struck with the electricity.

Brain held onto Scamper, shivering and shuddering while the rabbit just watched in deadpan.

"Live! Live, darn you, WE SAY FOR YOU TO LIVE!" Franny called out, sounding a bit more adult than a little kid her age.

Eventually, an alarm blared as the machine began to power down and the electrical surges suddenly stopped.

* * *

"I... I don't believe it," Igor said in depression that his invention and monster making didn't work at all. "I'm a failure. I'm a... I'm an Igor."

The others began to look a little sad for him.

"Get rid of that thing," Igor said as he went to turn away. "I never want to see it again."

"Oh, come on now; don't give up." Thor frowned softly.

"Funny you should say that." Scamper said as he suddenly saw something.

Igor turned around and saw that the operating table was completely empty.

"Um, Igor?" asked Brain. "Where did the monster go?"

"I don't know, Brain." Igor replied, his eyes darting around.

"May I suggest... Looking behind you?!" Scamper exclaimed, terrified.

Igor and the others turned around in a panic... Only to see nothing there.

"It was just a suggestion." shrugged Scamper.

"Fair point." Atticus said.

Everyone soon slowly backed up and looked all around to look for the missing monster which proved to be slightly difficult.

"Maybe it just spontaneously combusted?" Igor shrugged nervously.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I've read about that in..." Brain paused thoughtfully. "Who am I kidding? I can't read!"

Eventually, they heard a loud clanging and looked up to the countdown clock and saw a monstrous woman who was all the way up there before she soon jumped down right behind them, making them turn around. Most of the group began to let out horrified screams as the monster soon let out a loud roar as she felt scared too and she soon ran away across the room and then burst right out of the wall, leaving a very large, gaping hole in her place.

"And just like that, she was out of their lives." Scamper deduced.

"I did it," Igor said, mostly just shocked with how what had happened was mostly because of him. "I... I created life."

"Has that hole always been there?" Brain then asked, a bit stupidly.

"I highly suggest you go after your creation before someone else sees her." Franny said to Igor.

"Oh, you're right," Igor replied. "Let's go!!"

And so he and the others ran off into the Malarian night.

"Let me get this straight," said Scamper as they ran. "We are chasing after the bloodthirsty monster?"

Eventually, they came upon a signpost that had been broken in half.

"'Home for Blind Orphans'..." Igor read before a series of screams rang out from the building which was in front of them. "Oh, God, she's killing blind orphans! That's so evil! ...I mean, which is great, but... BLIND ORPHANS!"

"Nice to see that even you have standards," Franny said to him. "I do too if some of my inventions go a little bit haywire such as global domination or making other people miserable for sick laughs."

"They'll never see that coming." Cherry remarked.

There was then a random rimshot heard as everyone looked at her.

"...What?" Cherry asked nervously, not realizing what she just said.

* * *

They soon ran in through the doors and watched as the monster was shown to be smiling and having fun with the blind orphans, giving them some rides and they seemed to like having her around too.

"I wanna go next!"

"Me, me, pick me!"

"I wonder what diabolical deed she has planned next?" Scamper deadpanned. "Piggyback rides?"

"Maybe she'll make them balloon animals too." Cherry added.

The kids kept crowding and surrounding the monster in excitement.

"Blind orphans get everything!" Brain complained in jealousy.

Igor then flinched as his hunch was tapped by a walking stick.

"Your very large friend is a sweetheart." The orphanage headmistress smiled at him after getting his attention as she was blind as well.

"No, she's not." Igor fumed as he stomped towards the monster.

"...How does anything get done safely if everyone is blind here?" Lionel asked.

"I am your master, and I command you to stop this gesture of goodwill right now and put them down." Igor ordered.

The monster blinked.

" _DOWN_ ," Igor pointed firmly, and the monster set the child down without any trouble. "Okay, now you're gonna march right back to the castle, got it?"

The monster soon reached out suddenly. Igor yelped and ducked, bracing for impact.

"Oh, he's dead!" Brain cried out.

"Calm down, he's not dead." Thor told him.

The monster soon picked up a flower with a small smile and smelled it instantly, though it didn't have much of a smell.

"Those are paper flowers the orphans sell," The headmistress smiled. "Sounds like someone likes them," she then lowered her dark shades a bit crossly, showing that she probably wasn't blind after all. "You touch it, you buy it!"

"You're not really blind, are you?" Thor asked firmly.

"You wanna start something, sonny?" The headmistress warned.

A little while later, Igor had to buy an entire bouquet of paper flowers in order to lure the monster back to the castle.

"Well, it's unusual, but it works." Lionel shrugged as he and the others followed Igor, Brain and Scamper.

Naturally, the monster couldn't help but pick up every flower that was dropped.

"She must be making a club of flowers to smash us with," Scamper noted sarcastically.

"...This must be very embarrassing for you!" Brain whispered loudly before he wheeled himself along.

Igor glared before he continued laying out the flower trail.

"I never thought that we could part~," Thor began to randomly sing. "For every hour in the day you can hear me say, Baby, won't you please come home?, I need you, I need you~"

"Why are you randomly singing?" Atticus asked him.

"Why in the ham sandwich do you have to ask like that?" Thor defended. "Why is it okay whenever _you_ fudgin' sing a random song, but if someone else does unless the adventure calls for it, it's some kinda weird sugarloaf?"

"I was just asking." Atticus shrugged.

"Well, I like to sing in order to calm myself down because the last thing I wanna do is something stupid and embarrassing." Thor firmly pouted.

"...Sorry, Thor." Atticus said softly.

"Darn right, you're sorry," Thor nodded with a firm pout. "Sorry I had to get all dark there."

"Okay, clearly her Evil Bone wasn't activated when she came to life," Igor realized. "That's it."

Brain waved his arm around excitedly. "Ooh! I have an idea!"

"Is it about this situation?" asked Igor.

Brain stopped. "...No."

"Is it even an idea?" Igor asked.

"...Is French fries an idea?" replied Brain.

"So, how do you activate it?" asked Franny.

"We need to kick-start it," replied Igor. "We need to get her to commit one act of evil."

"That sounds a lot easier said than done," Cherry remarked. "This monster seems more like a gentle giant... But at least she isn't hugging me for no reason and asking me to be her friend."

"Yeah, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Scamper added in agreement.

A random fly soon buzzed into the room and landed on the table next to them.

"It's very simple... But I guess it's the best we got right now." Franny shrugged.

"Okay. Monster, I command you to kill that fly." Igor soon told his creation.

The monster tilted her head as she looked over.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Igor uirged. "Kill it, girl! Come on! You're a killer!"

"Maim it! Wound it! Insult it!" Mo cried out, a bit dramatically. "Something! Kill it! Kill it! Kill, kill, kill!"

The monster soon looked down to the fly before snatching it in her hand suddenly.

"You were saying?" Igor soon asked with a smirk at Scamper.

However, they heard buzzing and the monster soon turned over to the hole in the wall and released the fly to go back outside without even harming it.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"No, no, no! You're evil!" Igor complained then. "Evil! Evil!"

"E... Eva." The monster soon spoke to them as she pointed at herself.

Igor did a double-take. "What?! No, you're not Eva!" he exclaimed.

But the monster had already accepted this as her new name. "Eva. Eva!" she beamed.

"What now, genius?" asked Scamper.

"Well, thank you for asking," replied Brain. "What we're going to do..."

Scamper just kicked him aside. "Go soak your brain, Brian."

Inspiration had struck Igor once again. "That's actually not a bad idea," he said, looking up at Eva. "...Monster want a brain wash?"

"What?" Cherry muttered flatly.

The monster looked curious of what would happen next now.

"Trust us, this'll work out." Igor said to the adventure group who just looked confused and curious.

* * *

And so, they followed the hunchbacked man over to an actual place called "Brain Wash" that was in town and they came in to see a receptionist who had a fly's head.

"Whoa..." Atticus said as he took a look.

"Well, this is interesting," Thor remarked. "Wonder what it'll do?"

"Next!" The receptionist soon called out from his desk.

"Erm, hi," Cherry said, going in front of the man with a fly's head. "Sir? Ma'am... Whatever... We'd like to--"

"Hey, who you talking to?" A man's voice snapped before showing a man's head on a fly's body as he flew up right in her face. " _I'm_ the head guy here!"

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry." Cherry said nervously.

The man soon looked over at Eva, who was now wearing a cloak to cover up most of her body. "What the heck is that?" he then asked.

"It's my Aunt Eva," Igor explained. "She's getting a little sweet in her old age, so I'd like to, I don't know, evil her up a bit."

"So don't mind us," Franny added. "We'll be in and out before ya know it."

Igor looked over a menu of treatments. "'Sunday Night Massacre'... No. 'Arsonist'... Gee, they all look so good," he stated. "How about the 'Axe Murderer' brainwash?"

"Oh! She must be very special to you." exclaimed the man.

The fly opened the chamber, and Igor guided Eva inside, where he sat her down in front of a television screen. A helmet came down from the ceiling, and its attachments held her eyes open.

"That's just gonna mush her brain, not wash it." Mo remarked.

Eva soon looked around before trying to reach out.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" The man warned the female monster. "It's a very complicated system! One wrong button and you'll just be watching regular cable! You wanna waste your nephew's money like that? Huh? Huh?" he then pushed a button.

And soon, Eva was being forced into watching old horror movies with monsters, blood, gore, and more. Eventually, the fly closed the doors and sent Eva away to leave it all up to fate.

"Gosh, I feel like I'm sending my kid off to school for the first time," Igor said to the others as they walked away to give Eva some alone time. "You know, to learn how to murder."

"Good to know." Mo replied.

"Hi. How are you? Great wings," Brain smirked as he came over to the man. "Listen, could you squeeze me in for a brainwash, too? A nice thorough scrubbing."

"What are you? An imbecile?" The man scoffed.

"Oh, parlez Italian?" Brain then asked. "Taco grande to meet you."

"...Yeah," The man said before looking at his fly associate. "Take Brian to Room #4."

"So, what do we do now?" Atticus asked Igor as they came into a waiting room-like area.

"Now, we just wait until Eva is good and ready." Igor said as he sat down in a recliner.

* * *

And so the group sat in recliners, awaiting the results of the Brain Wash.

"'Wish you weren't there'," Scamper said as he was checking out a collection of greeting cards. "'This card teleports your enemy to you so you can destroy him in person'."

"Those are... Uh... Interesting cards..." Mo said, not sure what else to say.

"I'll say," Scamper agreed. "Call me old-fashioned, but what happened to cards that just blew your head off?"

"I wouldn't want that kind of card." Thor remarked nervously.

"I wouldn't mind one." Franny grinned.

"Just think, guys," Igor smiled in excitement before he took out a coin. "In a few short moments, I'm gonna have the most Evil Invention of all time. It's my whole life savings, but I think I'm going to treat myself," he said before depositing the coin into the chair and it soon vibrated all around him to help himself relax as he sighed, practically melting in the chair. "Oh, my hunch."

"'Happy Mother's Day'," Scamper read aloud the next card before it suddenly exploded and seemed to take his face off, but of course, it did not kill him and it soon rearranged him and brought him back to normal, though he seemed to like that. "See, that's what I'm talking about. Simple, elegant, classic."

"Well, can't deny effectiveness of being straightforward," Lionel replied. "Feels like a card Doofenshmirtz would get for his birth mom."

"Speaking of that guy, I don't think I've seen him around Danville lately." Cherry said to Atticus.

"I heard he's relocated," Atticus shrugged. "At least he can't hurt Phineas and Ferb."

"Yes, let's not let the Triangle Face and Silent Partner be hurt." Cherry remarked.

"Who are they anyways?" Lionel asked. "I don't really think I've met them, I just know some bits and pieces about Doof."

"Atticus's Little Brother project in the first time they met," Thor spoke up. "He joined a Big Brother/Big Sister program where he came to meet Phineas and Ferb... Along with Candace and Bridget."

"Older sisters?" Lionel guessed.

"Correct," Thor nodded, almost sounding like a robot with his knowledge on Cherry and Atticus's various adventures. "Also a little later down the road, they found out that Atticus was a distant cousin of theirs."

"What is with you and redheaded cousins?" Lionel asked Atticus.

"Biology," Atticus shrugged. "Thorn from Oakhaven... Wendy from Gravity Falls... Ariel formerly from Atlantica... I guess it's just natural."

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I know!" Thor replied. "...Wait, I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing important," Cherry said as she looked at the cards. "Let's just focus on Eva for right now."

"Yeah, okay." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"So, where's Brain?" Thor then asked.

"I think he's getting a brainwash too," Cherry replied. "He could probably use it."

"Indefinitely..." Franny added as she looked over a _MAD Scientist_ magazine. "Pfft... They call _these_ jokes?"

* * *

Some time had passed and everyone soon sat back into the main waiting room as Eva was due to come back any minute now.

"Well, our evil bun should be out of the oven soon." Igor smiled hopefully.

Eventually, the carts came by and the fly opened one of them and the group expected to see Eva, but they saw someone else instead.

"Estephan, you're a magician!" Brain beamed as he rolled on out first.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Cherry complained as she covered her nose and mouth. "It smells worse than Drell's office!"

"It smells like my little brother's room!" Franny added.

"My new air freshener, 'Dead Dog'," Brain boasted as he showed a car air freshener on his head that resembled a dead dog like it was named after, unlike a pine tree. "Jealous?"

"Eugh... Not really..." Atticus and Mo said out of both disgust and horror.

"Yeah, whatever," Lionel shrugged. "What about Eva?"

"She must still be warming up or something." Franny guessed.

They soon came into the wagon and went to look around for Eva, but didn't see her so far.

"I don't hear anything." Igor said.

Suddenly, Eva jumped out with a loud roar, startling them, though it seemed to be too much, even for Cherry as she passed out with wide, blank eyes as her spirit left her body like in anime.

"I think it worked." Brain soon said to the others.

"Maybe they did too much?" Scamper guessed.

"Oh. Was it?" Eva soon asked, speaking like a normal person now. "Was I too much? I was pushing, wasn't I? It was only a vocal exercise, but that is a beginner's mistake."

The others began to stare at her in surprise and amazement as Thor began to try to revive Cherry in the background. "I have to own that. That's just where I am. If only I knew whether I had the 'it' factor, but how can you know? I mean, you can't learn that, you just have to be born with it."

The others were just silent, except for Thor as he kept shouting "CLEAR!" every once in a while.

"Oh, listen to me going on and on about me, me, me," Eva then continued as they just stared at her. "Let's talk about you, Igor. Do you think I have 'it'?"

Lionel took a bucket of ice water and dumped it on Cherry's head. "It's crude, but it was the best I could think of."

Cherry gasped for air as she suddenly shot up into a sitting position. "Wh-What happened?" she then asked. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Thor replied. "But Eva's gonna be an actress now."

"It's really weird," Franny added. "I thought she was supposed to be watching monster movies to find out how to properly act as a monster rather than a monster who acts."

"Just another Manic Monday, I guess," Cherry shrugged at herself. "Maybe they accidentally put James Lipton on. He really knows how to get inside the actor's brain like that time Bloo became a spokesperson for deodorant."

"I hope that Kip Snip guy got arrested." Atticus narrowed his eyes about that whole mishap with the blue blob imaginary friend and wanting to be famous, but it backfired horribly.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," Thor said to Lionel. "I dunno if you've heard of it, but it's pretty interesting."

"I have," Lionel replied. "Right before our Home on the Range adventure."

"...I knew that." Thor said as his eyes darted around.

"Okay, so this monster making thing didn't work out," Franny said. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Let's thank our guest who has taught us in one hour, a lifetime worth of lessons in acting." James Lipton said on the TV.

"Acting?!" Igor gasped before looking over. "Who changed the channel? Wait... Where's the remote?"

Scamper instinctively looked over at Brain who just scratched his jar.

"Move it! I need this room." The man soon said as he flew into the room, buzzing right past Igor.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Igor told him. "We need to unbrainwash her!"

"No can do, pal," The man retorted. "Every wash comes with a sealant guaranteed to last a lifetime."

"So, what you're saying is, you won't help us?" Atticus asked firmly.

"What I'm trying to say is **BUZZ OFF!** " The man snapped.

"Looks like we're stuck with a monster who thinks she's an actress." Lionel shrugged.

And so, the group headed off with Eva, who was rambling on about something or other.

"I guess this is for the best," Cherry shrugged. "At least she didn't become a politican."

"Or a lawyer." Franny smirked.

"Very funny, you two," Mo said to them. "I just hope this doesn't disappoint Igor too much."

"Okay, things to do: sign up for yoga classes, get new headshots, adopt children from all over the world..." Eva rattled off. "Oh, time for my elocution exercises! I need a box of biscuits. I need a box of biscuits..."


	3. Chapter 3

Igor was the epitome of disappointment as they drove back to the lair. "It's just failure after failure!" he groused.

"After failure, after failure..." said Scamper. "Oh, sorry, I thought we were counting off all your failures."

"Scamper..." The group groaned a bit.

"I was just trying to help." Scamper shrugged in defense.

"Biscuit mixer, a box of mix... A box of mixed biscuits and a biscuit mixer. I need a box--" Eva continued until she suddenly stopped and looked wide-eyed. "Stop the carriage!"

Igor then brought the carriage into a screeching halt which nearly made everyone jump out of their seats before sitting back. "What?" he then asked the monster. "What's the matter?"

"I don't mean to be a prima donna, but I think I need a bigger trailer." Eva replied.

"Oi." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"After failure, after failure, after failure..." Igor groaned as he hit his head against the steering wheel.

"After failure, after failure..." Scamper added.

"Actors..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "They're all alike, let me tell ya."

"This is why I only do voice stuff," Lionel agreed. "Ya do a few physical bits and ya think you're some kinda big shot! But anyways... I didn't wanna bring it up until I was sure, but... I don't think Igor's really putting his heart into the whole 'evil' part of the 'evil scientist' gig."

"I get it, I messed up a bit." Igor groaned.

"Practice makes perfect even though nobody's perfect," Franny advised. "I wasn't always perfect, especially in my early years when I brought a dissected frog back to life in Kindergarten that nearly chewed off all of Angeline Griffith's hair and made her have to get her hair cut short in time for Picture Day."

Just then, Igor saw a deer in the road and swerved out of the way. "Oh, God! Did I hit it?" he asked. "Did I hit it? I hope I didn't hit it!"

"You, sir, put the 'Evil' in 'Evil Scientist'." Scamper remarked sarcastically.

As Igor looked backwards, he suddenly saw a targeting dot appearing on his face. "What the...?"

"SWERVE RIGHT!" Atticus yelled; as Igor turned right, a blast struck one of the nearby trees, shrinking it to the size of a toothpick.

"Looks like we're being followed!" Mo yelped. "And I think they aim to shrink blast us!"

The redheaded, bunned girl soon poked her head out a bit.

"It's that quiet brainiac girl." Franny narrowed her eyes once she saw the redheaded teenage girl.

"Who is that anyway?" Cherry wondered.

"Who cares? She's probably not important," Thor replied. "Let's just try to avoid that shrink ray!"

"Hold on! Pull over," Brain groaned in the back seat. "I'm getting jar sick!"

"Someone's trying to shoot us!" Igor reminded.

"Paparazzi!" Eva sighed as she put her hand to her head dramatically. "Why can't those vultures leave me alone?"

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"This has totally ruined my spa day!" Brain groaned as Igor continued to steer the carriage out of firing range.

As they approached the bridge, Dr. Schadenfreude fired the shrink ray, which shrank a part of the bridge.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Thor.

Atticus was fidgeting in his seat. "I can't help myself, guys! I _have_ to do something to help!" he exclaimed.

"Just hold it already!" Cherry told him.

Scamper sat back casually. "Now I get to watch _you_ die." he remarked.

"HANG ON!" Igor glared as he sped up.

And the carriage jumped the gap, as everyone screamed, but luckily, they made it across. Cherry twitched a bit as she looked wide-eyed and struck.

"It's okay, Cherry, we made it." Atticus told her.

"I can _hear_ my hair turning white." Cherry replied.

Everyone looked all around in relief that they were saved from certain death, though Scamper looked more or less indifferent about the situation considering how he often acted and behaved about life in general.

"I can't see who it is!" Igor called as he kept steering, before Dr. Schadenfreude drove his carriage up on the right side, while Brain was being bounced around like a pinball.

Fortunately, Lionel kept the others in place using a stabilization spell.

Schadenfreude turned a knob on the shrink ray. "No more Doctor Don't-Kill-Anybody!" he declared, before firing it again and shrinking a nearby rock formation.

"We're not gonna make it!" Igor yelled as the curved formation got smaller and smaller. "We're not gonna make it...!"

However, the carriage slid through, landing on its side as the bad doctor got closer.

"If only you'd made yourself indestructible." Scamper remarked.

"Indestructible... INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Igor realized. "Who wants to be a big movie star?"

Eva popped out of the back and put her hands up. "Me! Me! I do!" she exclaimed, as the ray bounced off her back and struck Schadenfreude and his carriage, shrinking them to the size of a toy car.

The carriage skidded to a stop by a nearby cliff, and Igor almost went over the edge, but luckily Scamper caught him.

"This would be the right time to curb your suicidal tendencies..." Igor told the rabbit.

"Hey," Brain pointed out. "I can see my room from here!"

"Okay, we better move on before I get some intense vertigo." Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, a white rat came by Schadenfreude and his crew, including the redheaded girl that Franny sat with on the bus.

"Go away!" The scientist hissed at the rat in annoyance. "Look, I'm very important."

The rat soon glared its beady red eyes before scampering away from them.

"Ew! What's that smell?" The woman named Jaclyn complained as she waved the air in front of her before looking at the evil doctor in mockery. "Oh, yes, wait, it's the big, whopping stench of failure."

"Ironically, at an inch tall, you still have the biggest mouth in Malaria," Schadenfreude retorted before looking at the redheaded girl. "Scarlett, help us back over and to think of a way to reverse this shrinking."

"Yes, Doctor." The redheaded teenage girl nodded obediently.

Surprisingly, Eva helped to lift the carriage out of danger.

Igor was dumbstruck. "...Thank you." he told her.

Eva smiled. "You're very welcome." she replied warmly.

"You saved our lives." Franny stated.

"As an actor, I feel things very deeply, and I treasure all of life." Eva replied before she began humming to herself while doing a little dance.

"So powerful and fearsome... Yet her heart is as pure as gold." Lionel reflected.

"That's pretty nice to know." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Mo nodded in agreement.

"FYI, it's actually me you should thank." Brain said to the others, though mostly to Igor.

"Why should we thank you?" Thor asked out of confusion.

" _I_ was the one who changed the channel on her brain wash." Brain revealed.

"What?!" Igor and the others gasped.

"Yep, and if she had been evil, she would have let us all die," Brain replied. "So technically, I'm the one who saved us, but no need to thank me."

Franny began to look very peeved off, nearly turning red in her face from rage and anger.

"Actually, a 'thank you' would be nice," Brain then said. "It could be in the form of a card or a poem, your choice. I also like ponies."

Igor snarled as he soon brought out an axe, looking just as angry as Franny.

"An axe? I don't want an axe," Brain said, looking confused as usual. "That's crazy. Why would you offer me an axe?"

"You made my monster an actress!" Igor roared as he soon chased after Brain, swiping with his axem, only to miss a few times before he just decided to chase Brain with the axe.

"This is why people are afraid of hunchbacks!" Brain cried out as he wheeled away as Igor chased him with the axe. "This! Right here!"

"Oh! What play are they rehearsing?" Eva asked as Igor kept hacking at Brain who was wheeling for his life.

" _Brain-Dead_ ," Scamper replied. "It's gonna be a smash."

"Don't let him kill me!" Brain shrieked. "Don't let him kill me!"

Igor finally collapsed to his knees. "The only thing killed here is my dream."

Eva applauded for the small performance. "Bravo! Bravo!" she exclaimed, much to Igor's confusion. "Oh, you guys are so lucky to have work. If only I had a role I could really sink my teeth into..."

"Might I suggest a vampire play?" Franny smirked.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Eva nodded.

"Eva, you're in luck," Igor soon said as he suddenly had an idea. "In four days, there's an audition for the lead in the biggest play to hit Malaria since... Since, uh..."

" _The Desperate Hunchback Who Grasped at Straws?_ " Scamper sardonically suggested.

"He's right, Eva, this could be your big break!" Cherry soon added to help build up Igor's lie.

"Oh, my gosh! I don't believe it!" Eva beamed in excitement. "What play is it?"

"Play? What play is it?" Igor repeated nervously, not sure what to say.

"Is it Annie?" Eva asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure, it's Little Orphan Annie." Cherry quickly said.

"So many terrific girls got their start playing Annie," Eva smiled. "So it's actually a musical?"

"Uh, well, um..." Atticus stammered.

Then suddenly, Eva began to vocalize as loud and harmoniously as possible which began to make the others wince a bit before Cherry's glasses began to shatter as did Brain's jar.

"I think I just wet myself." Brain said to himself nervously.

Lionel wiggled his fingers and repaired Cherry's glasses in an instant. "Gotcha covered," he told her. "Let's make this a monster hit."

Cherry checked her glasses before putting them back on with a small shrug and smirk.

"Someone can sing!" Igor remarked as Scamper tried to bash his head in with a big rock, though nothing happened.

"Gosh! Me trying out for Annie, the plucky orphan whose song of hope lifts the heart of a weary nation?" Eva beamed in excitement like this was the happiest day of her life.

"Yeah. Except in this version, Annie goes nuts and battles a bunch of Evil Inventions in deadly hand-to-hand combat." Igor told Eva with a small evil grin on his face.

Atticus and Mo nodded in agreement so they could help carry on the lie without any arousing suspicion.

"Wow. How avant-garde." Eva remarked.

"Yeah. Trust me. You were born to be in this production." Igor nodded.

"Eva, it's a role to _die_ for." Cherry added, a bit darkly like Scar the Lion.

"Guys? Cherry's kinda scaring me a little bit." Thor spoke up to his friends nervously.

"I kinda like her style actually." Franny smirked.

"Welcome to the club, kid." Lionel smiled.

* * *

**_AND SO..._ **

Back at Glickenstein Castle, Eva was clad in a wig made from an old mop, singing "Tomorrow is a Day Away".

"No, you missed it, again." Igor interrupted as he sat in a director's chair with Cherry beside him.

"Excuse me, Igor, but I think you're supposed to say 'cut'." Eva said to her creator.

"That's for film." Cherry countered.

"Film?" Scamper snarked. "Can you imagine a face like that on a 40-foot screen?"

"Let's just hope not a 3-D film," Thor shuddered. "I don't think I could stomach that."

"Come on, Eva, do it like you mean it," Cherry nodded. "I know a little girl back home who's so good at acting, she can act like two different people in the blink of an eye."

"Yeah... My little sister." Atticus added.

"Oh, come on, she's not _that_ ugly." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right," Igor sighed. "Now, listen, Eva--"

"Excuse me, Igor, I'm a little distracted." Eva replied.

"What?" Igor asked as Eva leaned in.

"I think the make-up girl is out to get me." The female monster whispered.

Igor glanced over at Brain who was playing with chemicals.

"No, that's Brain," replied Igor. "And he's not the make-up girl, he's the idiot. Now, try to remember, on the word 'tomorrow', you're supposed to crush the Evil Invention to your left!"

"Or, uh, rather, stage left." Cherry spoke up to make this sound more convincing.

"Yeah, whatever," Igor rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to smash it to smithereens."

"I know, it's just... It looks kind of real, and it's hard because I would never hurt anything real." Eva frowned worriedly.

"Listen, Eva... The props at the audition are gonna look even more real than this." Franny spoke up.

"She's right," Igor agreed. "Some may even scream when you smash them."

"Oh, really?" Eva asked.

"Yes. And they're also going to fight back, but it's all for reality's sake," Igor nodded before turning away slightly. "But if you don't want to be a real actress..."

"Oh, no, no. I do, I do," Eva begged as Igor hid a smirk on his face. "This is a block for me, but I will get through it.

"Great," Mo said. "Now, once more, from the top, with feeling."

"Do it like you mean it, just feel like you're really Annie Warbucks and about to destroy everything in your path!" Cherry urged, acting more like an over the top school drama teacher. "LOVE IT! FEEL IT! RUB IT! MAKE YOURSELF WORTHY!"

"You sound like a school drama teacher." Thor smiled innocently.

"Duh!" Cherry rolled her eyes at him.

"I just have a teeny, teeny, tiny suggestion," Eva spoke up, much to Igor's irritation. "Now, I know I'm not the director, but at the end of the number, I would love to try something like this... 'You're only a day... Away~!" she sang, as she spun around the stage, knocking over stage lights and causing massive tremors.

Lionel managed to keep the others from getting crushed by any falling debris, fortunately.

Igor looked up from his chair, once Eva's demonstration was concluded. "...Works for me." he smiled.

The group coughed a bit before grunting a bit.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was starting to get ready to call it a night.

"Well, guys, I think we did what we could for the day, so might as well try to get some rest." Cherry said to the others.

Thor snored as he was shown to be fast asleep.

"I think Thor's already beat us to that notion, Cherry." Atticus chuckled.

"Alright, let's turn in for the night," Lionel cracked his neck.

"Good work today, Eva," Igor congratulated as the monster joined him outside on the balcony. "You took some really big steps."

"Thank you, Igor," Eva said in a hushed tone. "I'm whispering to protect my voice. I really couldn't have done it without you."

Igor sighed happily. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked. "King Malbert has turned this country into a paradise. His tower shines out for all the world to see as a beacon of evil."

Eva looked a bit confused. "And that's a good thing?" she asked.

"We were a nothing country until King Malbert taught us that the way to succeed is by doing evil." Igor replied.

"Phew! This is a tough town." Eva commented.

"Well, in this world, nice guys finish last." Igor explained.

"So, I have to step on people to get ahead?" asked Eva.

"Uh... Yes." said Igor.

"Oh, Igor..." Cherry said softly as she watched what was going on.

Well, I'd rather be a good nobody than an evil somebody," Eva soon said to her creator. "And so would you. Because you're good, Igor."

"Eva, don't say that." Igor groaned a bit.

"It's true," Eva insisted. "You are good."

"Seriously, stop saying that!" Igor complained.

"But you are!" Eva beamed as she playfully shoved him over. "You, Cherry, and her friends helped me with my audition," she then added before sipping from her cup. "You've made me this delicious tea. You're a very good friend."

"Evil Scientists don't have friends." Igor shook his head at her.

"Well, what are Brain and Scamper?" Eva then asked.

"Headaches." Igor groaned.

"Oh... Is that all I am?" Eva then suddenly frowned.

"It's okay to have friends sometimes, Igor." Cherry said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Igor shook his head at her.

"Okay. Then you can be my #2 friend." Eva decided.

"#2 friend?" Igor asked Eva. "Well, who's your #1 friend?"

"See? You're jealous," Eva smirked playfully. "You do wanna be my friend."

Igor watched her go before he sighed sharply at himself. "...I guess I'm just a pushover."

"Well, just remember to get some sleep," Cherry said to him. "And it looks like I have some work to do."

"Alrighty," Lionel replied. "But you better rest up too. You get irritable when you haven't slept."

"Oh, I so do not!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Lionel gave her a deadpan face.

"...Fine," Cherry nodded. "I guess I am a little tired... I never got a chance to take a nap to get settled into my new surroundings."

"I feel that way a lot most of the time," Franny nodded. "Especially since MY Igor's not here to tuck me in or read me a bedtime story."

Lionel smirked to himself as he scuttled off to find someplace to sleep in the old castle. Atticus, Mo, and Thor seemed to be already asleep. Franny felt nervous about going to sleep even though she was a dark and creepy young girl, she was a little homesick.

"What if I read you a bedtime story?" Cherry offered.

"...Sure, if you really want to..." Franny shrugged and snorted like she didn't care, but she did appreciate the kind gesture.

"Very well," Cherry replied as she cracked open a book for the girl which was a black comedy graphic novel series she was a fan of. " _'A dirge for her the doubly dead in that she died so young'... Once upon a time, there was a 10-year-old girl named Lenore Lynchfast, though Lenore was no ordinary little girl... She had died over 100 years ago and continued to walk the Earth as Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl'_..." she began to read aloud as Franny got comfortable.

* * *

Eventually, the entire group had dozed off, as tomorrow, they would continue training Eva to be the best monster she could be. Next, we get a montage of said training.

"Good work last night, guys, no nightmares from either of you." Cherry said to the others.

"Alright, nice," Mo replied. "I doubt Igor needs any nightmares that could deter him from his goal, and that goes double for Eva."

"Heh... Yeah, probably." Cherry remarked.

"At least his creative juices can get flowing," Franny grinned as she put her hands together. "I know my creative juices get pumped after a good night's sleep and with this science fair being very close... So close... I can almost taste it~"

And so, Igor, Scamper, Brain and the others began preparing Eva for her big try-out. It was touch and go at first, but soon everything began to fall into place.

"Guys, can you come in here?" Eva asked a little while later. "I need to talk to you."

The group looked at one another.

"If she's having a 'woman problem', it's all yours." Scamper told Igor.

"Nice." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Eva has cramps?" Thor asked out of confusion.

* * *

Eventually, everyone came to sit down to see what was on the female monster's mind as this sounded rather serious.

"Well... What is it, Eva?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, tell us what you wanna tell us." Atticus added.

"Why tell you when I could show you?" Eva smiled before she brought something out from behind her back. "Ta-da!"

"What are these?" Igor asked, seeing the items wrapped up in old newspaper.

"Opening Night presents!" Eva beamed. "I know it's technically just an audition tomorrow, but I figured, 'What the hey?' They're not much, since I had to use stuff I found around here."

"Uh... You shouldn't have..." Cherry said, trying to be polite.

"But, well... You first, Brain!" Eva continued as she held out the first gift.

"An envelope!" Brain gasped as he took his present. "You spoil me rotten, lady."

"I think we better open it," Eva smiled before she opened it to show a sticker label with the name "BRAIN" on it. "It's a new label for your jar."

"And Brain is spelled right!" Brain beamed before he looked at the others out of confusion. "...It _is_ , right?"

"You shouldn't really worry about labels, though, because you may be a brain, but you have heart," Eva said to him warmly. "And in some ways, that's more important."

"Heart? I'd kill for a pair of feet." Brain nearly scoffed.

Eva then handed Scamper a present. "Open yours, Scamper. It's a prehistoric evergreen," she smiled as the resurrected rabbit roadkill ripped the receptacle open. "They live forever. I just want to make sure that if anything ever happens to the three of us, you always have company."

Scamper sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Great... I must be allergic to it!" he replied, beside himself with tears. "With any luck, it'll kill me with its dinosaur-era toxins! Can we move on to Igor now?"

Eva then handed Igor his present.

"Nobody's ever given me a gift before." said Igor as he unwrapped it.

"It's something no director can be without: a beret!" Eva smiled as she put it on Igor's head. "Voila!"

"That's French for, 'Please stop pelting me and my ridiculous hat with rocks'." smirked Scamper.

"Nice." Cherry rolled her eyes, but she smirked back at the rabbit.

"I also got you guys some stuff too." Eva smiled as she gave gifts to Cherry and her friends.

"Uh, thanks, Eva," Cherry replied. "You really didn't have to."

Eva beamed as she waited to see their reactions.

"Oh... A hairdryer... How lovely..." Mo said as she saw hers. "I guess I could always use a new one."

"Hm... A notebook..." Atticus shrugged.

"A pencil?" Thor asked before beaming. "This is the best pencil ever."

"I got some stale old gum." Lionel said.

"I got a rock." Cherry deadpanned as she took out a rock.

"Sorry that I couldn't find stuff you guys really like, but I thought you wouldn't want to feel left out from the gift exchange." Eva smiled warmly at them.

"...Thanks." Lionel replied, trying not to show his disgust at getting gum.

"Hey, Igor, where's our gift for Eva?" asked Brain.

"Our gift?" asked Igor, surprised.

"Oh! You guys didn't." Eva gushed.

"We did," Scamper smirked. "Where'd you put it, Igor?"

"In the other room." Igor replied nervously.

"Igor made a gift for Eva?" Thor asked the others.

"I'd just go with it if I were you." Cherry advised.

"Smart." Atticus nodded.

"Yes, I am." Cherry smirked as Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Gift, gift, gift, gift..." Igor said to himself before he found something which looked like a medallion before he collected it and decided to present that as his gift to his creation. "Eva. Well, we got you this. It's a necklace."

Eva accepted it and soon looked it over for a few moments in silence. Everyone was in high suspense and anticipation of what her final reaction would be.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Eva soon said as she seemed to love it right now.

The others sighed in relief.

"Igor, can you..." Eva asked as she put her neck down. "I would do it myself, but I AM all thumbs."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Igor replied. "I got the thumbs on sale."

"I'm never gonna take this off, that way all of you will be close to my heart forever!" Eva beamed as she admired her new necklace. "I need to go write this down in my sense-memory journal!" she exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. "Oh, where did I put my glitter pen?"

"See, this is the kind of moment that'd be tough for someone who wasn't meant to be an Evil Scientist," Igor explained to the group. "Somebody who'd go all soft and wanna tell her the truth. But lucky for us, I'm evil, right?"

The adventure group shared a look with each other from that question.

"What should we tell him?" Atticus asked the others.

"You shush," Cherry told him. "We tell him things to help him feel better and not lying."

"Cherry, that was a bit uncalled for." Mo said.

"Not my fault that your boyfriend lies worse than Applejack." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... Lucky us." Scamper soon told Igor on the way out.

"I don't feel lucky." Brain remarked to himself.

Igor took off his beret and glanced down at it sadly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was beginning to have second thoughts about this 'evil scientist' thing.

"Well, Igor; in the long run, you must choose what _you_ decide is correct." Lionel replied calmly.

"Do you guys mind if I have some alone time?" Igor asked.

"Sure, take all the time you need," Cherry replied. "We'll be right here every step of the way."

"Sure wish you guys could've been here with that enthusiasm once I was assigned to Glickenstein." Igor muttered.

"We're here now," Atticus reassured. "You take a break."

Igor nodded and he soon went away for the time being. The others then went back inside as Eva hummed to herself, preparing for her "audition" while the hunchback outside was in deep inner conflict.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, looks like we've got plenty of a conundrum to deal with," Lionel replied to the others. "Igor is feeling reluctant, not to mention someone's trying to steal Eva so they can pass her off as their invention."

"In other words... Life just got easier..." Cherry snarked.

"Cherry..." Atticus and Mo sighed.

"Hey, this has to be one of the more difficult adventures I've ever had to face," Cherry defended as she looked back at them. "Do we have any ideas to help progress forward?"

"I'd suggest using a bit of magic to help out, but I'm not fully sure," Atticus replied. "I do feel a bit sunk though."

"We may as well see how things play out," said Lionel. "That way, we'll know when to do something about it. It's not much, but it's all I have at the moment."

"All right." Mo nodded.

Cherry tucked Franny in, making sure that the young mad scientist was comfortable.

"Uh, you still wanna go?" Atticus asked.

"I'll come," Cherry nodded. "I just wanna make sure that Franny's gonna be okay."

"She was a lot different than what I expected as a little girl mad scientist," Atticus replied. "I thought she was gonna be some kind of monster child who made fiends or something to terrorize her hometown just to get her way."

"Well... She _is_ a child..." Cherry said before smirking as they went to watch over Igor. "She seems a lot better at the mad scientist game though than that redheaded librarian sidekick Scarlett that other doctor seemed to take under his wing."

"C'mon," Lionel said. "That Heidi lady just showed up again. She just gave Igor one of those freaky greeting cards we saw the other day.... Aaaaand he vanished. Must've been a 'Wish You Weren't Here' card."

"Should we go and follow?" Atticus asked.

"I guess?" Cherry shrugged, though before they could go by the power of randomly convenient magic, they had some company.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Eva's voice asked as she soon stepped out into the balcony. "I heard a strange noise."

"Ooh!" Heidi gasped as she was suddenly given some company.

"Oh, I wasn't at the door listening to you and Igor. I just--" Eva said to Heidi before realizing that they hadn't properly met. "Hi! We haven't met. I'm Eva."

Heidi whimpered nervously and backed away.

"Oh, you're upset, aren't you?" Eva continued, trying to figure out what the problem was. "'Who is this strange woman living with Igor', right? Well, believe me, Igor and I are just friends," she then told the other woman. "As his girlfriend, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Heidi said, offended.

"You're not?" Eva replied. "But the way he looks at you. He never looks at me that way."

"Maybe some men like girls who don't look like they've been put together at the junkyard." Heidi smirked.

Cherry narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance.

"...Right." Eva blinked, not sure what that was supposed to mean.

"You have a very ugly face." Heidi then bluntly told the monster woman.

"Wooow, that wasn't subtle at all." Cherry deadpanned at Heidi.

Eva looked a bit hurt. "...Well, I have to go get some rest for my audition tomorrow," she replied. On her way in, she accidentally knocked one of the doors off its hinge. "Oh!... Whoops." she smiled nervously as she tried to put it back and slipped inside.

"Audition?" asked Heidi.

"Well, sorry you can't stay, but not really!" Lionel told her. "She needs her beauty sleep, and you probably have somewhere to be! So... Byeee~!"

Heidi glanced at them before walking off at that time.

"All right, guys, should I send us to where Igor is?" Atticus asked the others.

"I guess you might as well," Cherry shrugged. "Hopefully it's not the worst-case scenario."

* * *

Eventually, they were sent away and came to a dark place with fire erupting in the background.

"Oh, man! It's the worst-case scenario!" Cherry yelped.

"Are we in H-E-L-L?" Atticus asked, spelling the word out as he didn't like it.

"Or is this Ohio?" Cherry snarked.

"Do you have an appointment?" A voice asked them before a spotlight shined down to show the redheaded girl.

"Ah... Schadenfreude's little friend..." Cherry said. "Now I wanna say Ginger...? Uh... Magenta? Help me out here, buddy."

"It's _SCARLETT_!" The girl said as she narrowed her green eyes before they seemed to flash crimson in annoyance as she said her name that matched the color of her hair.

"Ah, pretty close." Cherry then smirked, unfazed by that.

"Well, we're with Igor," Lionel explained. "Odds are he was teleported to Dr. Schadenfreude's office."

"Yes," Scarlett replied. "He's with your little Hunchback of Nowhere in his private pool right now."

"Great," Cherry said. "Mind escorting us there with him, Crimson?"

"Scarlett," The redheaded girl narrowed her eyes before smiling innocently as she went to lead the way. "And yes, I suppose I could."

"You don't look like you could harm a fly," Cherry smirked. "You look more like I have overdue library books."

"Don't tempt me," Scarlett growled. "I wasn't chosen for my bookkeeping skills."

"Quit pushing your luck," Lionel told Cherry. "Every time you do that, it always ends with you being hurt somehow."

"I can't help it," Cherry replied. "It's in my nature."

"So it's in your nature to be a meddling twerp who thinks her silver tongue can save her in every situation?" Scarlett sneered as she grabbed Cherry by her collar and pulled her close, forcing their eyes to meet. "I'll have you know that as revenge for pulling my hair, I made my brother's RC toys come to life and scare him every night for six years."

"Did he ever get over that?" Cherry asked.

"He's _still_ under therapy." Scarlett replied.

"Yikes," Atticus said. "That's a bit intense, don't you think?"

"What do _you_ think, Marshmallow Nice Guy?" Scarlett rolled her eyes.

The group looked at each other once Cherry was freed before they kept going and made it into a pool area as Dr. Schadenfreude was with the hunchbacked friend of the group as they lounged around together.

"So, how's your cocktail, Igor?" The evil scientist asked his guest. "Is it nice? You like it? Is it coconut-ty? Coconut-ty enough?"

Igor didn't answer as he was about to take a drink only to be interrupted suddenly.

"Wait! You should be sipping in style!" Dr. Schadenfreude told him before clapping his hands to his hunchbacked companion. "Igor! Krazy Straw! Right now! Small trumpet," he then imitated a fanfare as there was a new straw in the other Igor's drink. "Isn't that better? Doesn't that taste better?"

"Pardon me, sir, but your guest has friends who have also come over." Scarlett said to her mad scientist mentor as she came up behind him, looking calm and quiet.

"Oh, alright; thanks for notifying, Scarlett." Dr. Schadenfreude replied.

"Excuse me, sir, but why... I mean, why am I here?" Igor asked, slipping into his Igor-speak voice.

"You can drop that slur around me," Dr. Schadenfreude told him. "I don't even make my Igors talk that way. Isn't that right, Igor?" he said to his own Igor.

"Oh, that's right, Master." said the other Igor.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked the doctor. "Call me Frederick, okay? That's my name."

"Frederick... Gotcha..." Cherry smirked.

"Easy..." Atticus warned her.

"Okay. Frederick!" The other Igor beamed then.

"I have to get back," Igor decided as he began to step out of the pool. "Dr. Glickenstein will be missing me."

"Somehow, I think he's missing more than his right-hand man." Dr. Schadenfreude smirked as he pulled something out of the pool which was the right severed arm of the late mad scientist from the near beginning of the story.

Igor flinched in nervousness as this looked bad for him before they were soon given massages.

"Look, Iggy baby, I know all about Glickenstein and his deadness," Schadenfreude said to the hunchback next to him. "I also know about your monster. I'm gonna guess your plan," he then began. "You win the Evil Science Fair, and then everyone looks past the hunch thing, and they accept you for the real you. You grab the girl of your dreams and you cha-cha-cha your way to a happy ending. Am I close on this?" he then asked.

"No, not entirely," Igor groaned a bit. "I don't know how to cha-cha."

"We're a lot alike, Igor," said Dr. S, as he and Igor were now in a sauna. "I want to be more as well, but society, it won't let me. It stops me. So, this is my plan: I enter Evil Science Fair with your monster and then I win. I turn the monster on the King. Ding dong, the King is dead, long live the new king, me! And then you come in as Malaria's new Evil Scientist, Dr. Igor. So what do you say to that? Is that nice? Is that really nice?"

"...You want to overthrow the king?" asked Igor.

"I thought you wanted to be an evil scientist." replied the doctor.

"I do, but--" Igor began.

"Stop thinking like an Igor!" snapped Dr. Schadenfreude. "Evil Scientists do NOT let anyone stand in their way."

Igor looked glum. "Yes, I know; they step on people to get ahead."

"Exactly!" Dr. S replied.

"Not really good advice." Atticus said.

"That's a Crapsack World for ya." Cherry advised.

"She'll never do it." Igor soon shook his head as the others walked by before stopping to listen in on what was going on without them.

"She?" Schadenfreude soon asked the hunchback.

"The monster. She isn't evil," Igor explained softly. "Something went wrong and her Evil Bone was never activated."

"So how do we get this Evil Bone up and running, huh?" Schadenfreude soon asked Igor eagerly and hopefully. "We kick it, we slap it, we take it to the movies, call it Irene?"

Cherry snickered at that while the others just looked at her funny.

"She needs to commit an evil act, but since she's not evil, she won't." Igor continued to the evil doctor.

"Well, your troubles are over then, because I can get a woman to do absolutely anything."

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me that you have feelings for this thing?" Schadenfreude said to the hunchback in near disgust as the others listened in.

"Guys, I think we better get ready to help Igor." Atticus suggested.

"Right, right," Cherry replied.

"No!" Igor protested.

"Good," Schadenfreude told him. "Because that would be pathetic. I can give you everything you have ever wanted."

Igor felt uneasy. "...I think I need to go."

"Look, the Evil Science Fair is in a few hours," said Schadenfreude. "You're either with me or against me. Yes or no?"

Igor ran to the door and immediately began tugging on the handle.

"...I'll take that as a no," The doctor remarked as he took out a laser pistol. "What are you going to do now, smart guy?"

However, Igor flipped over the bowl of hot coals, distracting the doctor and making him fire on the door, knocking it open and allowing Igor to make a run for it. 

"Come on, Igor, we're out of here!" Cherry told the hunchback.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Igor replied.

"You shouldn't anger the doctor." Scarlett warned as she came toward them.

"You shouldn't stand in my way, Red." Cherry retorted.

"And you shouldn't anger me either," Scarlett said as she slipped off her glasses and undid the bun in her hair, letting her fiery red hair flow down over her shoulders, looking a bit sharp and pointy and her eyes seemed to flash a hellish red. "Make no mistake about that."

The group looked wide-eyed and surprised to see this side of Scarlett.

"You've messed with Scarlett Duff and you will never make that mistake again and you'll never get out of here alive as long as I'm around." Scarlett sneered menacingly like a super-villain towards them.

"Heh... Heh... Heh... Yes, we will." Lionel smirked as snapped his fingers. "ABC ya later!"

And in a flash, the group vanished.

* * *

"I hope this has taught you about not pushing your--Oh, what am I saying?" Lionel rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, you'll do it again later and get yourself into even _more_ trouble. It's like the only thing you learn from making that mistake is how to make more."

"Kinda reminds me of someone." Cherry replied.

"Yeah? Who?" Atticus asked obliviously.

"Oh, I dunno, whenever a certain someone keeps asking what's the worst that could happen or how nothing could ruin a perfectly good day despite being told several times not to think like that?" Cherry reminded sharply.

"Me?" Atticus asked.

"No, Sabrina," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ , you! You always do that!"

"I guess I do sometimes." Atticus shrugged bashfully.

"I meant that _you_ were pushing your luck," Lionel told Cherry. "This isn't _about_ him, it's about _you_."

"I'm fine as long as my friends are there to protect me and help me." Cherry defended.

"That's not an excuse to get arrogant," Lionel told her. "Pride comes before a fall."

"All right," Cherry said before sighing. "Sorry for snapping at you, Atticus, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk, Lionel."

"Was that so hard?" Atticus smiled innocently.

Cherry glanced at him, almost venomously.

"I'm not mad at you, I just want you to realize what leads to most of the difficult situations you encounter," Lionel told Cherry. "Besides, I'm doing this for your sake, cuz I love ya a lot."

"I get that," Cherry said. "We might as well get some rest until the big science fair, and I appreciate you looking out for me."

Lionel and the others nodded, and they took off, back to the Glickenstein residence.

"I hope we didn't miss too much." Cherry whispered to Atticus, Mo, and Lionel as they snuck back in, trying to be quiet because Franny and Thor were already fast asleep.

* * *

As the group entered the room, they saw a spotlight at the top of the stairs turn on, and Eva, now clad in a robe and a new wig, stepped out. "Just breathe. Okay... Center yourself on the body..." she told herself before she spoke up. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Director."

Igor and the others were awestruck, as Eva began making her way downstairs.

However, due to the heels she was wearing, she stumbled and began falling. "Oh, no, this isn't happening...!" The female monster exclaimed. "Act graceful. Act graceful... Keep smiling..." But she stumbled down and fell in front of Igor. Fortunately, nobody got hurt. "Too close?" she asked.

"No. Eva, you look..." Igor said, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, you're very... Uh... You're, uh..." Atticus stammered.

"What Atticus means is that you're really... Erm..." Mo added.

Cherry rolled her eyes at them. "You know what you are, Eva?" she then asked.

"No... What am I?" Eva asked.

"You're very... Distinct..." Cherry said with a small nod. "Yeah, that's it."

"Isn't that what Kermit once said about Gonzo?" Atticus asked himself.

"Shh~" Cherry shushed.

"Oh, Cherry, you're always so honest..." Eva beamed as she reached out.

"Ah!" Cherry yelped and went to run away.

Eva soon scooped Cherry up into a tight and warm hug, nuzzling their faces together. "You're such a good friend~" she then said.

"Thanks..." Cherry gasped for air. "Now please... Put me down and let me breathe."

Lionel conjured zippers for Mo and Atticus' mouths before he caught Cherry when Eva let her go. "How can I say this as accurately as possible...? You look mah-velous, dahling." he replied.

Atticus and Mo muffled and began to look a bit angry.

"Uh, yeah," Cherry added. "What he said."

"Oh... Thank you, Lionel!" Eva beamed.

"No problem!" Lionel replied. "Sorry, guys; I had to do something. Besides, we all know for both of you, honesty is hard-wired into your brains, so I figured I couldn't take the risk."

Atticus and Mo both sighed in defeat through muffles.

"You sure we can't keep them like that?" Cherry smirked. "Especially Atticus?"

Atticus and Mo sent her some looks.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Cherry then said.

"No, I can't," Lionel replied. "It's meant to be temporary."

"Fair enough, I guess, they _are_ my friends after all." Cherry admitted.

Atticus and Mo nodded as they muffled out the word "True".

"Oh, this is such a cliché," Eva said as she sighed at herself a bit. "The leading lady falling for her director."

"Well, you're not used to high heels." Igor reminded her.

Eva just gave him an innocent smile as she looked down at him.

"Oh, you mean..." Igor then said bashfully as he realized what she meant by that.

Brain looked proud as he rolled by from the top of the stairs. "Our work here is done." he then said to the rabbit.

" _Our_ work?" Scamper scoffed at him. " _You_ spent the entire time playing with a piece of ribbon."

Brain then took out the piece of ribbon and rolled away with it, laughing a bit crazily.

"Good point," Lionel replied. "Anything else we need to handle?"

"Probably getting ready for the big day," Cherry said. "Igor probably feels guilty right about now."

Cherry seemed to be right as the hunchback was struggling a bit at the bottom of the stairs.

"Eva, about the audition, I think I've given you the wrong direction." Igor spoke up nervously to his monster.

"But I feel so prepared." Eva frowned before she stood up next to him.

"No, I've been trying to make you play a role that you're not right for."

"What?"

"I have to tell you the truth."

Heidi was heard yodeling before suddenly yelling out.

"And things just went from bad to worse." Cherry sighed.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble," said Lionel. "Something's come along and it's burst our bubble."

"I'll just be a minute." Igor told Eva as he went outside.

Eva watched him go as he opened the doors to see the now ex-girlfriend of Dr. Glickenstein.

"Oh, Igor. Ow! My ankle," Heidi told the hunchback as he came to help her up as she lay down on the floor, though she didn't seem to be in very much pain. "It twisted like the pretzel, Igor!"

Atticus soon flinched and tapped Cherry's shoulder, muffling and grunting.

"Atticus, if you have to go to the bathroom, just go," Cherry said to him. "You don't have to ask."

Atticus shook his head and soon pointed rapidly and did some gestures.

"What is this, _Courage the Cowardly Dog_?" Cherry asked before putting her hands to her mouth as she snickered a bit. "Oh, yeah, that's right... You can't talk..."

Atticus muffled and glared in frustration before he took out a notebook and held it to her.

" _'Scarlett and Dr. Schadenfreude are back'_?" Cherry read aloud. "What's that supposed to--... Oh... Crikey." she then muttered.

"Then COME ON!" Lionel exclaimed. "We have to stop them!"

Scarlett soon came up from behind. "Good evening~..." she then greeted in a haunting tone of voice.

Cherry soon grabbed Scarlett and judo threw her right onto the floor.

"Wow! Nice." Lionel said to her.

"I picked up a few things from our last Gotham visit." Cherry smirked proudly.

"Anyways... Time to go!" Lionel declared as he and the others ran back into the main room.

* * *

**_IN THE MAIN ROOM..._ **

"Igor is a liar." said Schadenfreude.

"Igor would NEVER!" Eva declared. "He cares about me!"

" _Cares_?" scoffed the doctor. "He built you to be a weapon!"

"Don't listen to another word, Eva!" Cherry glared.

"Aw, look who's back..." Schadenfreude smirked. "How is my little helper?"

"Nuts to her and nuts to you!" Cherry glared. "You leave Eva alone!"

"No, no, no, you're wrong." Eva said, trying to ignore the evil doctor.

"He'll never look at you and see a woman," Schadenfreude argued. "All he will ever see is a monster."

"I don't believe you." Eva said bitterly to him.

"He's lying!" Lionel shouted. "He just wants to use you!"

"We're your real friends!" Cherry added.

"They're trying to hurt you too, you know." Schadenfreude soon told Eva.

"LIAR!" Cherry glared as she jumped up to tackle him.

"He'll never look at you and see a woman," Schadenfreude told Eva. "All he will ever see is a monster."

"I don't believe you." Eva replied.

"Open your eyes," The doctor remarked, pulling back the curtain and revealing to Eva what LOOKED like Heidi smothering Igor with kisses. "Igor has someone _else_ in mind for your role."

"Heidi, no!" Igor's voice muffled.

"Eva, please don't listen!" Cherry cried out. "You can't trust this goon!"

Heidi held Igor closed as he grunted and struggled from her hold.

"There's nothing more for you here," Schadenfreude continued cruelly to Eva with a malicious smile as he held out his hand, stepping back into the shadows as though to imply coming into the dark side. "Come with me. I will make you a star."

Eva looked between the evil doctor and the kids before she soon removed her necklace and held out her smaller hand into Schadenfruede's hand and began to go with him.

"EVA, NO!" The group yelped.

"I'm sorry, guys... But this is very important to me... Even if Igor doesn't see it." Eva told them softly before she went to go with him.

And so Schadenfreude and Scarlett vanished into the shadows with Eva, leaving her necklace behind.

"No denying it; this is _not_ going to be good." Lionel sighed.

"Scarlett got back up," Cherry added. "At least I was able to stun her for a while."

Atticus lightly patted Cherry on the back from that before they went to see Igor as he couldn't kiss Heidi back.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked in concern.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've made someone else." Igor said to her softly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I've met someone else, who I made," Igor tried to explain. "It's complicated."

"Wait a minute," Heidi blinked. "You're rejecting me?"

"I'm sorry."

"For that big bumpy thing?"

Igor suddenly looked curious. "How do you know about--" he was then about to ask.

"I mean, this isn't even the sexiest me, but come on! Look at you," Heidi continued. "You're hideous. You really are. And I kissed you! Ugh! Yuck!" she then groaned before she took something out that looked like candy and soon ate it up.

The others looked confused and concerned before looking wide-eyed as Heidi changed from her form into someone else much to their shock.

"You're a monster. And as we know, monsters only exist to be used." Jaclyn continued as she soon stormed off to go after her scientist boyfriend and the evil teenage girl.

"Okay... What the heck was _that_?" Mo asked, bewildered.

"You're asking the wrong person." Lionel replied, equally bewildered.

"Big-Lipped Alligator Moment?" Cherry shrugged.

"Maybe." Atticus replied.

Igor looked a bit miserable before he narrowed his eyes. "Schadenfreude!" he then exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Thor said as he yawned, coming into the room and rubbing one of his eyes. "Did you know Eva's gone?"

"Yeah, Thor, we picked up on that." Atticus nodded.

"She left with Dr. Schadenfreude," Lionel replied. "He convinced her Igor was lying to her."

"Oh..." Thor frowned before glaring. "That jerk!"

"Tell me about it," Cherry nodded. "But don't worry, we're gonna stop him."

"So what's the plan?" Thor asked them.

"Well, we don't have one yet, but we just know that it'll involve helping Igor." Atticus replied.

The others nodded.

"Well, he's definitely gonna need help now," Franny replied. "Cuz Malbert and his guards are here."

The others followed Igor as he ran inside the lair, only to be grabbed by the guards.

"Where's Glickenstein?" ordered the king. "And before you answer, you should know that someone sent me... THIS!" he declared, revealing the disembodied arm.

"He's dead, Your Highness." Igor slurred.

"And he didn't invent life, _did_ he?"

"No... I did."

This made the guards start laughing.

"An Igor, inventing!" One of them snickered derisively.

"So what's so funny about _that_?" Atticus asked.

"Igors don't invent, kid," The other guard replied. "Only evil scientists invent."

"SILENCE!" Malbert snapped. "So, Hunchy invented life, eh? Where is it?"

"She's gone," replied Igor. "I think someone's taken her!"

"Well, if she comes back, we'll just tell her where to find you," Malbert replied mockingly. "...IN THE IGOR RECYCLING PLANT!"

"NO! NO, PLEASE, NO!!" Igor begged for his life as the guards grabbed him by the shoulders and opened the disposal. "Eva, where _are_ you?! **EVAAAAAA...!** " he screamed as the guards threw him down the chute.

"IGOR!" The group cried out as this was rather grave and frightening.

"You best clear out of here while you still have skin on your bones." Malbert told the group before leaving with his guards.

The group watched them go before they feared the worst for Igor.

* * *

"Well..." Franny sighed. "I guess I better get back to Daffodil Street."

"So you're giving up and going back home?" Thor asked the little girl mad scientist. "What kind of talk is that?"

"Igor and Eva are gone," Franny replied. "I hate to quit, especially since I've been in the mad scientist business ever since I could walk, but I see no point to carry on," she then said. "I tried to be a normal little girl once and gave myself an extreme makeover... All of my classmates loved me, but to be honest? I wasn't happy then."

"So why quit now?" Thor asked.

"I just feel I have no other option," Franny sighed. "Besides, I already have my own Igor back home waiting for me."

"Well, we've got to do something!" Atticus exclaimed. "We can't just abandon Igor when he needs us!"

"I'm not sure what to do." Franny frowned.

"What're we gonna do?" Cherry shrugged. "Go in the Recycling Plant and make sure that Igor isn't dead once we find him?"

"Well, DUH!" Lionel replied. "Honestly, I can't believe you guys are so willing to let Igor die! All he wanted was to prove he was meant for something bigger than the role he was forced into!"

"What if we're too late though?" Franny asked. "Just... What then, Lionel? What then?"

"Then... We'll know we should've done something sooner instead of giving up," Lionel replied with a cold edge to his voice. He threw open the hatch. "Do what you wish, but I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Igor to die." he replied, and he dived into the hatch.

"Lionel!" Cherry and Thor gasped.

Franny looked around then.

"Should we go after him?" Atticus asked.

"...Meh." Cherry shrugged as she soon jumped in after Lionel, though she was a bit nervous and concerned on the inside as she acted like she couldn't give a darn on the outside, but that was just how she was.

* * *

Lionel was surprised to see Brain and Scamper ahead of him. "You guys are here too?" he asked.

"Of course! We couldn't let Igor die!" Brain replied.

"Yeah; if anyone's gonna have a brush with death, it's gonna be me!" Scamper added.

"Incoming!" Cherry yelped as she was bouncing a bit and was sliding towards them.

"Cherry! You came!" Lionel said.

"Yeah, I just wish it was under better circumstances!" Cherry replied. "Lionel, I'm sorry we almost gave up. Hopefully we still have a chance, but if we don't... Then... Well... I guess at least you got to see me one last time?"

"Well... Okay." Lionel smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Igor sighed. "I don't wanna be rescued," he replied. "I'm an Igor, and this is what happens to us." he gestured at the spinning blades and incinerator at the end of the conveyor belt.

"This isn't you, Igor," Scamper told his creator. "What happened to all that stupid optimism and that annoying can-do attitude?"

"I tried to be someone different, but the world wouldn't let me," Igor told him. "All I've got to show for my efforts is a missing monster, a brain with no brains, and a talking rabbit who can never die, but keeps on trying."

"Ooh, this is a lot like what happened in _Doll Story Part 3_ that I took Bebe to go and see!" Thor yelped nervously.

"Don't be scared," Mo told Thor. "We're gonna get through this. All of us together."

"Besides, nothing will stop us." Atticus added with confidence as always.

"Doooooon't yoooooou wannaaaaa gooooo after Eva and saaaaave her from Schadenfreude?" Brain asked Igor as he swung the "necklace" around Igor's eyes and tried to sound hypnotic.

"Are you actually trying to hypnotize me, Brain?" Igor deadpanned slightly.

"Yes!" Brain replied before he stopped. "But if that's not working, then how about this?" he then asked before hitting Igor on the head with the necklace.

"Ow!" Igor complained.

"Igor, listen to us." Cherry begged.

"She's right," Brain added. "Eva needs you and you're the only hunchback that can stand tall and fight for her." he then said before giving the hunchback the necklace back.

Igor accepted it before he soon looked thoughtful and hopeful again. "Brain, that may be the smartest thing you've ever said." he then said softly.

"I think we're good to go now." Cherry said to the others as that sounded good so far.

"Reach, Brain! Reach!" Igor told the robot as he tried to grab the shut-down switch.

"You should've built me with a longer arm!" Brain grunted as they got closer to the snapping jaws of the incinerator until suddenly, the machine shut off.

Everyone looked at each other, then looked to see that Scamper had pulled the shut-down switch. "What? Like this is the first time I've gnawed my own feet off." The rabbit remarked.

"I knew we could do it!" Lionel declared as he turned his arms into circular saws and cut through the restraints to free the others.

"Let's bust out of here." Cherry soon said.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Eventually, an alarm began to blare as a red flashing light went on and off.

"Uh-oh... We're busted..." Thor said nervously.

"Who says rabbit's feet are lucky?" Scamper deadpanned as he picked up his severed feet before they would grow back.

And so, the group went running while they still had time before they would get busted and in trouble by whoever set off the alarm.

"Wheels, don't fail me now!" Brain cried out as they escaped before he tripped. "WHEELS FAILED ME! WHEELS FAILED ME!"

"Okay, I might have to use some special magic to get us out of this, but we all need to be in one place." Atticus began to suggest.

"If you got an idea, then there's no time like the present!" Lionel exclaimed as he grabbed the others and pulled them towards Atticus. "What are you doing?" he asked Brain, who was feeling around the wall.

"Looking for a secret passage! There's always a secret passage!" Brain replied.

"Should we see if there's a secret passage?" Atticus asked.

"Just get us out of here and hope that it works, jerk!" Cherry urged.

"All right, Cherry..." Atticus said calmly with a nod before he decided to use a teleportation spell.

In the blink of an eye, the group vanished, leaving the guards empty-handed.

* * *

The group reappeared inside of a stairwell.

"Nowhere to go but up." Mo replied as she headed up the stairs, and the others followed.

Eventually, they all made it to the top, after a long while.

"Where... Are... We...?" asked Brain. "And... Why am I exhausted? I don't have lungs!"

"I meant to get us all the way out of here and right to Eva." Atticus said.

"Take what you can get, Gary." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Everyone took a look around as they were surrounded by clouds and they all looked peaceful for once as the sun shined down on them. Igor went to the top and took a deep breath as he looked to be at peace once he was out of a cold and dark world for almost his whole life and now he felt rather tranquil along with the others.

* * *

The clouds then rumbled and there were also lightning streaks.

"Huh? What's that?" Cherry wondered.

Some of the clouds soon began to shake and rumble which told Igor one thing. "The King's beacon is really a weather ray," the hunchback said to himself. "King Malbert is making the storm clouds... He lied to us." he then realized before he saw that he had to get going again.

On a TV screen, King Malbert was making an announcement to the people of Malaria. "Welcome to you and the millions of viewers around the globe!" he declared. "They come from all corners..." he projected images of men, women, and small children of every nationality. "And just look at them! They're all worried about one thing: world peace. Well, tonight it's within their grasp. It has but a small price, and said price is... $100,000,000,000!"

"All right, I know we just got up, but we need to go back down..." Cherry said before glancing down from the beacon and she suddenly looked woozy.

"Careful, Cherry, remember your vertigo." Thor warned.

"I wasn't trying to think about that, but it got me anyway..." Cherry gulped as she sweated profusely and looked like she was going to throw up.

Lionel gave her a bucket and Cherry proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into the bucket.

"So, citizens of the world," King Malbert continued. "Call the number on the bottom of your screens. You _need_ to give. Just like we in Malaria _need_ to be evil!"

"Time to spread the word," Mo announced. "And pull the wool off of everyone's eyes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Schadenfreude and Scarlett were examining Eva who wore a curly redheaded wig with a bow in it so she could look more like that plucky and adorable orphan girl that so many people adored from comic strips, musical movies, and more.

"You need to be evil." Schadenfreude commanded to the female monster as they were getting ready.

"I know my choreography if that's what you mean." Eva replied.

"I think you need to go deeper," Schadenfreude shook his head. "Have you ever done anything evil?"

"No." Eva replied simply.

"Well, then how can you play it truthfully?" Scarlett asked.

"You know you can't get this part if you fake it," Schadenfreude added. "Hit me."

"What?" Eva asked.

"Hit me." Schadenfreude repeated firmly.

"I could never hit anyone." Eva said innocently.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Schadenfreude complained.

"It looks like Igor was right," Scarlett mocked Eva. "You aren't fit and good enough to be an actress."

"Don't say that!" Eva clenched her fists.

"Look at you," Scarlett scoffed dismissively. "You're pathetic."

"No, I'm not!" Eva declared.

"You're just a big fat ugly monster," Scarlett continued. "And you couldn't act your way out of a--" WHAP! She suddenly went flying across the room, courtesy of one massive hand.

Eva looked concerned and worried before her evil bone began to flicker like a faulty lightbulb from inside her hand and she was surged with electricity suddenly.

"Thank you for volunteering in 'taming the wild beast', Miss Scarlett." Schadenfreude said to his intern.

"Ugh... No problem..." Scarlett groaned out of pain.

Eva soon screamed as she was jolted along before her eyes were wide and black with hints of glowing green like Danny Phantom's as she went through some sort of horrific makeover.

Schadenfreude decided to help Scarlett up before grinning once he saw what had happened to the female monster. "We've... Got... Annie!" he then beamed in sadistic delight.

"Oh, yeah," Scarlett smirked with her mentor. "We got this in the bag... And that'll show that annoying brute, Max," she then capitalized with her own evil chuckle. "Heheheheheh~... I do hope he's around to see me and I can show him I'm not his sidekick."

"MALARIANS!" announced Carl Cristall. "Let's! Get! EVIL!" he laughed evilly as the crowd erupted into cheers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Igor found a rope and pulled it before throwing the untied end over the edge.

"What?" asked Brain. "You're gonna lower yourself down with that?"

"You've got your job, I've got mine." Igor replied with steely determination as he climbed down the rope.

"Okay, Cherry, looks like we're going down," Atticus said as he waved his hand in front of Cherry's eyes which were now blindfolded with Mo's bandanna. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I couldn't tell ya." Cherry shrugged.

"All right, that means we're good to go." Atticus then told the others as he went to go down after Igor.

* * *

In the Killiseum, 12 mad scientists and their Igors had shown up to duke it out for the title of Best Evil Scientist; and the last to present his project was Dr. Schadenfreude.

"Time for my crowning achievement." The evil doctor grinned as his Igor pulled the lever and the door slid open.

Once the door came open, Eva, dressed like Little Orphan Annie, came stomping on out to meet the other monsters she would have to battle with. Malbert even leaned in, a bit wide-eyed and in anticipation once Eva entered the area she was assigned to. The screens focused heavily on Eva as Igor and the others slid down into the scene, luckily undetected so far.

"That's Schadenfreude's invention?" A man in the crowd asked once he noticed Eva.

The rest of the crowd soon broke out into laughter as they saw Eva.

"Really? They're laughing at Eva?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, Atticus, things happen because they happen." Cherry replied in a near sardonic tone of voice.

"No!" Igor gasped as this looked bad for him and Eva so far.

Eva stomped forward. "The sun will come out... Tomorrow~" she sang as she began to fight the evil inventions. "Bet your bottom dollar, that's tomorrow~!"

"I never knew Little Orphan Annie could be so menacing." Mo commented.

"You haven't seen her fight a bunch of street urchin boys one time." Cherry muttered, memorizing from one of the movies she saw.

"Hold on! What's this? It's fighting," Carl Cristall commentated as Eva appeared to be doing very well in the battle so far while the crowd watched in amazement. "And winning!"

"There'll be sun!~" Eva continued to sing as Igor and the others began to run through the crowd as they watched the battle.

"Let me through! Let me through! I made her!" Igor called out as he ran through the stands with the rest of the group behind him.

"Excuse me... Pardon me... MOVE IT!" Cherry told the crowd before nearly barking in annoyance.

"You made her?" A man in the crowd smirked as he grabbed a hold of Igor before tossing him out like trash suddenly. "Hey, here's the genius Igor that made her!"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Atticus glared.

"Wow, you're a real genius, kid," The man scoffed. "Nice guys finish last around here. It's time that you grow up and realize that now while you're still alive."

"Aw, shut up!" Lionel replied as he knocked the jerk into the center of the colliseum where he was subsequently attacked by some of the inventions.

"I'd call that guy a jerk, but that just seems to be putting it mildly in a world like this." Cherry remarked.

"To say the least." Mo remarked.

"Just thinking about, Tomorrow, Clears away the cobwebs, And the sorrow, 'Til there's none~" Eva continued to sing while taking down the other inventions, seeming to be unaware and out of control of what she was doing.

Igor and the others were sitting on the edge of the bleachers before they hopped down to the lower ground and ran out towards the female monster while trying to protect themselves from the other obstacles which proved to not be very easy. "Eva! Eva!" they then cried out while trying to get to the female monster.

* * *

"And wait! An Igor and some parentless children have entered the arena." Carl commentated during the chaos.

"I just stick out my chin and grin~" Eva continued as Igor and the group got smacked around a bit due to the inventions going flying from Eva's brawling.

"Don't worry, folks, they'll be dead soon." Carl then added.

"Fool, you WISH!" Lionel retorted.

"She's almost at her big finish!" Brain told Scamper.

"And if we don't destroy this machine, it'll _really_ be over!" Scamper replied.

"Want some help?" Franny offered.

"Gladly." Scamper told her.

"All right, it's Mad Scientist time." Franny said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Brain and Franny soon helped Scamper in trying to destroy the device while Igor and the others went to stop Eva.

"You call yourself a mad scientist?" Scarlett scoffed from right behind Franny. "You're just a child."

"At least I'm not a petty sidekick who's probably as useful as a mindless and useless Igor." Franny smirked.

"And she's not stuck being a lackey to some kid." Brain added smugly.

Scarlett snarled viciously as her eyes flashed red.

"You can do that all you want around me, it won't scare me," Franny glared. "I once made a garbage pail monster that nearly attacked my school during lunchtime, then I had to save my town from a 50-Foot monster based on Cupid from Valentine's Day, then I made an invisibility potion when a two-headed robot began to work against me after I tried to join a club to make new friends, oh, and don't get me started on when I won a Science Fair for school and I went back in time to try to change my middle name!"

"Why?" Scarlett smirked. "What's your middle name? What does the K in Franny K. Stein stand for?"

"I ain't tellin' you, and you better get out of my way," Franny glowered. "You may be ingenious and cruel-minded like I can be sometimes, but I am not afraid of a teenager in the slightest. I've run out many babysitters and nannies from town and my nursery school with what I could be capable of."

"That's so cute...." Scarlett mocked. "I'll be sure to put it on your headstone!"

"Why, you..." Franny glared.

"Careful, kid," Scamper said. "She might be a teenager, but she seems a bit dangerous."

"You take care of that machine, _I'll_ take care of her." Franny decided before she dangerously lunged out at Scarlett, knocking both of the girls down on the ground suddenly.

"Why, you little brat!" Scarlett snapped.

"Come and get some, wench!" Franny retorted as they began to brawl each other.

"Leave it to Schadenfreude!" Carl announced as Eva tore apart a massive flying skull robot. "Destroying his enemies with a giant girl in a red dress!"

"There's gotta be a faster way to shut this thing off!" Brain exclaimed.

"Faster... THAT'S IT!" Scamper exclaimed as he bit into the wires.

Electrical surges flew all around as the machine soon began to power down.

"NO!" Scarlett cried out.

"Tough luck, Ginger." Franny smirked.

"Toooomorrow~" Eva continued as she soon picked up the wires.

The crowd soon gasped as that looked a bit bad as the female monster still refused to go down.

"Tooooomorrow~..." Eva sang as she pulled on the two wires and went to pull them together.

"NO!" Franny soon panicked next.

"Tough luck, Pigtails." Scarlett retorted.

"She's gonna take this whole place apart." Igor whispered nervously once he saw what was going on.

"You're always a daaaaay a--" Eva began as she was almost done with the song as it looked like the end.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Cherry cried out which soon luckily got Eva to stop before anything else could happen as she panted heavily. "Phew... I honestly didn't think that that was gonna work."

"This isn't you!" Igor told Eva, who glared down at him. "I _did_ create you to be evil... And I'm sorry I lied to you about everything."

Eva let out an angry roar.

"But this is just a role! And you don't have to play it!" Igor exclaimed.

"Come on, Eva, we know you're in there somewhere!" Thor cried out.

"Please, Eva, fight back!" Atticus and Mo begged.

Eva roared as she had a wicked grin on her face then.

"Yes, she does!" Schadenfreude mocked from the stands. "You're an Igor. She's an Evil Invention!"

"Shut up, everybody has an evil bone in their body or an Id in their head which controls the dark side, but it's the person's choice on whether they use it or not!" Cherry retorted.

The others nodded in agreement.

"And as someone I love once said, 'It's better to be a good nobody than an evil somebody'." Igor then added as he quoted.

Eventually, they all saw brightness coming in and soon looked all around. The crowd then gasped as the sun seemed to be shining even brighter than when they were up in the clouds and this seemed to even weaken the evil bone that was in Eva as she was changed back to normal.

"So, whatya say, Eva?" Atticus asked the female monster. "Are you gonna be evil?"

Eva looked down at him before she smiled warmly. "I'm not evil... I'm Eva." she then said proudly.

"That... Is the correct answer to that question." Igor smiled.

"Igor, I felt like I was in a dark, horrible place." Eva told him.

"We _all_ were." Mo replied.

"Wait! What's happening?!" Malbert suddenly cried out.

"I never in my life imagined I'd be happy to see a sunny day..." Franny commented. "As long as there aren't monsters singing and dancing while telling how to get to Sesame Street."

"Say, how _do_ you get to Sesame Street anyway?" Thor wondered.

"Ask your uncle." Cherry snarked as a suggestion.

"The end of Malaria's evil role in the world." Igor told Malbert firmly.

"Camera 2!" Carl commanded as the camera moved over to face the hunchback and his group of new friends.

"Oh! Excellent. Thank you!" Igor said before he began to make a speech as Malbert tried to keep it together. "For generations, King Malbert has kept us in the dark by creating the clouds with a weather ray!"

"And he even lied to all of you!" Atticus added.

"You trusted him and he lied to you!" Mo cried out.

"He tricked you into thinking you needed to be evil to survive, but you don't!" Cherry told them.

"Yeah, you need to be your own people and not listen to some guy with a nine-inch stick up his butt!" Lionel added.

"You don't need to live long on evil." Thor soon added.

The crowd began to look alarmed and began to think differently based on group's speech.

"None of us do." Igor then added softly as he looked up at Eva.

The crowd immediately began booing at Malbert.

"He has no proof! Where's his proof?!" The former king shouted. "I demand proof! I demand to see his--" he trailed off as he looked up and saw the weather machine plummeting towards his head.

CRASH!

"Oof... That's gotta hurt." Franny winced with a small smirk on her face.

"Oops." Brain said.

"Meh... I'm sure he's fine." Scamper shrugged nonchalantly.

"Long live King Schadenfreude!" Schadenfreude soon called out to the people, trying to make himself look good. "Everybody! King Malbert the liar is dead! Long live King Schadenfreude! Everybody say, 'Long live'--"

Eva soon held onto Igor and the group and soon stomped down heavily and loudly, making the area shake around for a little bit before Schadenfreude suddenly stumbled and fell down to his own demise with the weather machine piece that fell on top of Malbert.

"Well, that was a short reign," Jaclyn deadpanned before she grinned at the guards. "Hey, fellas, I'm single again! No more pills," she then gulped before she opened up her compact mirror in horror. "They can't see what I really look like." she then began to panic.

Eventually, Jaclyn began to change shape into her true form which was not seductive and beautiful on the outside, but just take our word for it that it was more or less hideous and awful.

"Any further evildoing will be handled by my manager/boyfriend." Eva smiled at Igor as everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"Aww..." The group, except for maybe Cherry, cooed at the cute moment of Igor and Eva becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

And soon, things were going to change in the Kingdom of Malaria as there was even a community theater put up so that Eva could live her dream of being an actress and Eva was beginning to practice for her big debut as a star and Igor was now in charge, but not as king, but as a president.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, guys, it was interesting to meet all of you," Franny said to the adventure group. "Though I believe it's time for me to go back home to my Igor... I just know that he's waiting for me right now back home as we speak."

"Likewise," Lionel replied. "We had fun, too!"

"Maybe we'll see you again someday, Franny?" Mo suggested.

"Maybe," Franny shrugged. "The future is whatever we make it."

"Well said, Franny," Atticus smiled. "Get back home safely."

"I will." Franny replied as she grabbed her luggage and began to get ready to go back to her home in Bentonville.

"Sounds like a plan," Atticus replied. "Whaddya say we go home too?"

"I suppose we could," Thor nodded. "Ready to go home, Cherry?"

"Yeah, let's go say goodbye and we'll get going," Cherry replied. "Say goodbye to President Igor and all."

The others agreed on that as they decided to go and check on Igor as things changed in Malaria for the better.

* * *

"President Igor, now that you're in charge, will pants continue to be as expensive and uncomfortable as they were under the previous administration?" Carl Cristall interviewed the hunchback on live camera.

"What? What? No. Everything is about pants," Igor rolled his eyes. "Why is everything about pants with you?" he then asked before he ran off.

"There you have it," Carl Cristall soon said to the camera. "Another politician afraid to answer the tough, pants-related questions of Carl Cristall."

"Well, nice to see that things have improved so quickly." Lionel remarked.

"Like magic." Atticus added.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy." Thor spoke up.

"Yes, Thor." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"I wonder what happened to Schadenfreude and Scarlett though?" Mo wondered out loud.

* * *

Said evil scientists were busy selling pickles as vendors. "Pickles... Old family recipe... Cold and crunchy..." droned Schadenfreude.

The group chuckled as they watched Schadenfreude and Scarlett going through well-deserved punishment.

"Get 'em while they're plump, juicy, and greasy..." Scarlett called out dully.

"Cocoas! Strudels!" Jaclyn added as she was shown to be an ugly hunchbacked woman with orange pigtails, a little like Heidi as she was helping out in her true form and even began to yodel. "Yodel-yi-hee--"

Schadenfreude's Igor smirked at her and waved eagerly, but she turned him down, still being a snob, even in her true hideous form, but then...

"Pick me up at 7:00," Jaclyn smirked at him then. "I'm gonna go home and shave."

"Jaclyn... Heidi..." Lionel chuckled. "I _just_ got that!"

"Yeah, that totally makes sense!" Cherry added.

"Right... Like Jekyll and Hyde." Atticus then said.

"Thank you, Atticus, that was the joke." Cherry couldn't help but deadpan.

"Alright, we can go now," Mo replied. "I heard they're putting on a musical with the blind orphans!"

"Now it really _is_ an Annie production." Thor remarked.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, guys, it was nice meetin' ya," Scamper said to them. "After the time we all spent together though, I feel like I have a real zest for life now."

"Oh, that's good to hear, Scamper," Atticus smiled. "We'll see you around some other time... Maybe, I don't know."

"See ya." Scamper nodded as the group soon went to leave to head back home after another adventure had finished up for them.

"Well, that was fun," Lionel replied. "Definitely one to remember!"

"It was really, uh, interesting." Mo remarked.

"Very." Atticus nodded in agreement.

"I had some fun," Cherry added. "Especially with that little girl mad scientist... Kinda reminded me a little of myself at that age."

"I can see that." Atticus then said with a smirk.

"Hopefully she finds a way to utilize her experience in the real world someday." Lionel replied.

"That would be nice for her." Cherry said as they began to head back home.

And it was definitely a fun time. Hope you had one while reading about this little misadventure.

The End 


End file.
